Les Shinigamis Killers
by MissAkatsuki
Summary: Par un jour de pluie, Gin s'ennuyait. Alors il décida de tenter l'improbable. Mais, ça ne s'était jamais vu dans la soul society auparavant!
1. Prologue

Manga : Bleach

**Manga : Bleach**

**Couples : Euh y en a un peu beaucoup et très diversifié alors...**

**Rating : Je dirais T pour être sûr...**

**Disclaimer : Aucun des persos sont à moi, ils sont à l'auteur de Bleach (Tite Kubo)**

**Résumé : Et si Gin par une journée de pluie décidait de créer un groupe rock pour passer le temps?**

**Note : C'est une idée que ma sœur a eut que j'ai développé... Bon les pensées (s'il y en a) sont en italique **

**Les Shinigamis killers**

C'était un jour pluvieux sur la Soul Society. Gin s'ennuyait à mourir dans son bureau de la troisième division. De plus, l'énorme pile de paperasse sur son bureau n'était pas faite pour arranger son humeur.

-Pffff...ce que c'est ennuyant! Soupira le capitaine Ichimaru.

Soudain il eut un éclair de génie qui lui fit faire un sourire de psychopathe (encore plus que d'habitude). C'est pourquoi lorsque Kira entra dans le bureau, il faillit avoir une attaque en voyant le visage de son capitaine.

-Mon petit Izuru, je viens d'avoir une trèèèèès bonne idée pour me faire passer le temps. Tu vas prendre en note ce que je vais te dire et tu vas en faire des affiches. Je veux qu'il y en aille dans tout le Seireitei.

Lorsque Kira eut finit de noter il fut étonner par la nouvelle folie de son capitaine. Cependant il décida de ne pas le contredire et alla faire les affiches. C'est pourquoi le lendemain, tout le monde pouvait voir afficher dans tout le Seireitei que le Capitaine Ichimaru avait décidé de créer son propre groupe de musique et qu'il avait besoin d'un batteur, d'un guitariste, d'un pianiste et d'un bassiste. Les auditions avaient lieux le lendemain. De plus, les membres du groupe seraient payés de la manière qu'ils voudraient.


	2. Le jour des auditions

Le jour des auditions

**Le jour des auditions**

Gin était un peu déçu qu'il n'y ait que cinq personnes présentes à l'audition. Apparemment, l'idée d'être dans le groupe du capitaine de la 3ième (un des hommes les plus effrayant du Seireitei) n'enchantait pas grand monde. Cependant, Ichimaru ne se laissa pas décourager pour autant. Devant lui se tenaient : Zaraki Kenpachi, Toshirô Hitsugaya, Byakuya Kuchiki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi et ... Hanatarô Yamada.

-Bon bien nous allons commencer... dit alors Gin. Premièrement, Hanatarô, tu dégages. T'as rien à faire dans un group rock t'es trop chétif...et en plus tu ressembles à une fille alors...

Le pauvre garçon de la quatrième division parti en pleurant.

-Bon et bien si on commençait par les raisons qui vous ont amenés à vouloir faire partit de mon groupe? Questionna Gin joyeusement.

-Ben moi j'suis là parce que Yachiru voulait absolument me voir dans un groupe... d'ailleurs, elle veut que je sois payer en saké... apparament, on manque d'économie c'est temps-ci...expliqua Kepachi.

-Matsumoto m'a amené de force ici... et je voudrais être payé en bonbon... murmura Hitsugaya.

-Quoi? Demanda Gin.

-Grrrr. J'ai dit que je... voudrais être payé en bonbon...Il rougit jusqu'au oreilles.

-Moi je suis là car les chefs du clan Kuchiki trouvent qu'on ne s'implique pas assez dans la vie du Seireitei... Dit poliment et surtout froidement Byakuya.

-Ben moi je suis là seulement parce que je veux être payé en sujet pour mes expériences. On manque de cadavres frais à la 12ème... expliqua d'un ton las le capitaine Kurotsuchi.

-Bon c'est d'accord...Maintenant voyons voir ce que vous valez avec un instrument de musique entre les mains. S'exclama Gin.

Kenpachi prit une guitare, Byakuya le clavier, Hitsugaya la basse et Kurotsuchi la batterie. Ils commencèrent à jouer mais le son qui sortit fut horrible. D'ailleurs, depuis se jour on dit que le capitaine Ichimaru entend moins bien.

-STOPPPPPP!! Hurla Gin.

Tous s'arrêtèrent pour regarder le pauvre capitaine qui était au bord de l'évanouissement.

-Bon je crois que je vais devoir réorganiser le groupe... Soupira Ichimaru.

Il décida de placer chacun des membres selon leur caractère. Kenpachi à la batterie (il pourrait se défouler autant qu'il le voudrait), Hitsugaya au clavier (il ne voulait pas être à l'avant-scène, trop gêné d'être découvert), Byakuya à la guitare et Kurotsuchi à la basse.

-Bon refaisons un essai!

Le son n'était pas tout à fait au point mais c'était déjà moins désastreux que la fois précédente.

_Bon, c'est sûr qu'il va falloir beaucoup de pratique pour arranger les défauts... mais on va y arriver! Pensa Gin._

-Bon c'est paaaaaaaarfait! On fait une réunion demain à 17h pour choisir le nom du groupe et tout le tralalala! Ah et au fait! Vous pouvez emmener les instruments dans vos divisions! Vous devez pratiquer au moins 3h par jour! S'enthousiasma le capitaine.

-Minute... qui sera le chanteur? Demanda un Hitsugaya peut rassurer par la future réponse.

-Moi évidemment! Répondit Ichimaru.

_C'est pas gagné... pensèrent-ils tous avec une goutte de sueur derrière la tête._

-À demain, mes rockstars!! Sur ce, Gin les abandonna à leurs réflexions.

Tous repartirent dans leur division respective... Tous sauf... Un Kenpachi qui avait une batterie complète à traîner.

-À L'AIIIIIIIIIIIDE!! Cria-t-il alors qu'il se perdait pour la 21ième fois, sa batterie attachée sur son dos.


	3. La réunion

La réunion

**La réunion**

Il était 17h pile! Gin entra dans la salle de réunion. Cependant...

-Euh... Où est passer Zaraki? Questionna le capitaine de la 3ième division.

-Probablement encore perdu... Soupira Mayuri.

-Euh... vous entendez pas comme quelque chose? Demanda Hitsugaya.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

BAAAAMMMMM!!

Le mur du fond venait de voler en morceau.

-Mon studio!! Hurla Ichimaru.

-Qui a osé salir mon écharpe faite en soie du Tibet? Demanda froidement Byakuya.

-Ouf!! J'suis à l'heure!! Heureusement que je suis partit avec 5h d'avances!! Souffla Kenpachi.

Par le trou on pouvait voir qu'il avait tranché tous les murs sur sa route à grand coup de zanpakuto jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans le studio.

-Bon nous pouvons commencer... dit alors Gin en reniflant bruyamment.

Pendant ce temps Hitsugaya et Mayuri essayait de retenir Byakuya de se jeter sur Kenpachi, tout en évitant les coups de Sebonzakura qu'il leur envoyait.

Une fois que tout le monde fût calmé, la réunion pu commencer.

-Bon premièrement, le nom! Avez-vous des suggestions? Moi je dirais Gin et ses Sous-Fifres! Proposa le capitaine au visage de renard.

-Pas question! Moi je dis Les Guerriers Sauvages! Hurla Kenpachi suivit d'un cri de guerre.

-Je vote pour les Nobles Shinigamis... dit simplement le capitaine le plus froid de tout le Seireitei.

-LES SAVANTS FOUS!! MOUHAHAHAHAHA!! Keuf keuf ... hum hum désolé je me suis étouffé. Donc je disais que le meilleur nom pour ce groupe serait les Savants Fous! Expliqua un Kurotsuchi encore rouge sous l'effet de l'étouffement.

-Moi je m'en fous... alors... Hitsugaya préférait rester dans son coin et regarder les autres s'entre tuer pour une histoire débile de nom.

-Moi je dis Les Shinigamis Killers je trouve que ça sonne bien! S'écria alors Yachiru qui était accrochée au dos de Kenpachi depuis tout ce temps.

-Hey, c'est pas mal! Commença Gin. Qui vote pour Les Shinigamis Killers?

Le regard meurtrier que lança Kenpachi (l'air de dire Si-vous-refuser-l'idée-de-ma-fille-adoptive-je-vous-tronce-en-rondelles) dissuada tout le monde de répliquer.

-Yeah!! C'est Les Shinigamis Killers!! S'exclama une petite boule rose qui courrait partout dans la pièce. Bon je vous laisse! Je dois aller ennuyer boule de billard!! À plus tard!

Tous regardèrent la petite fille partir, puis se tournèrent vers le futur chanteur.

-Dans une semaine exactement, on se retrouve ici. Entre temps, vous devez apprendre cette partition par cœur. Ce sera pour nous pratiquer la prochaine fois. Apporter vos instruments. La prochaine fois je vous présenterai le reste de l'équipe! Au revoir!! Dit Ichimaru tout en sortant de la pièce.

Peu à peu, la pièce se vida et tous partirent vers leur division en se demandant pourquoi ils avaient acceptés de faire partit d'un groupe avec Gin Ichimaru pour leader...

Pendant ce temps, au bureau de la 3ième division...

-Mon petit Kira, je veux avoir dans mon bureau demain matin à 9h, les Capitaines Ukitake, Kyouraku et Komamura. Fais aussi venir Isane, Hanatarô et Nanao. Ah, et dernière chose fait venir de la terre Yoruichi, Urahara et l'espèce d'armoire à glace (Tessai).

-Bien Capitaine... Kira partit tout en se demandant ce que pouvait vouloir Ichimaru à toutes ses personnes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bon voilà le troisième chapitre!!

Désolé j'ai remarqué que j'avais pas encore laissé de comms à la fin des chapitres... alors me voilà... bon je sais que les trois premiers chapitres laissent à désirer mais j'espère que c'est juste parce que c'est le début et que c'est difficile à partir.

Merci pour les reviews! Même si j'en ai eu juste 2 je suis contente et c'est grâce à ça que j'ai décidé de continuer! Continuer de me reviewer et je vais répondre.

À la prochaine!!


	4. Estce qu'ils travaillent vraiment?

Est-ce qu'ils travaillent vraiment

**Est-ce qu'ils travaillent vraiment?**

-K'so...

Un buisson bougea et on pu voir une frange de cheveux blond dépassé.

-J'ai déchiré mon uniforme... soupira ce dernier.

Son visage était peinturé genre camouflage pour mission d'espionnage. En effet, ce mot convenait puisque c'était justement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Kira Izuru était caché dans les arbustes des quartiers de la 10ième division. Il devait vérifier si les membres du groupe de son capitaine travaillaient vraiment! Mais quelle idée il avait eu! Pourquoi il avait dû dire ça aussi lui et sa grande bouche!

xxxxFLASHBACKxxxx

Kira entra pour déposer de la paperasse sur le bureau de son capitaine favori.

-Ahhhhhh! Soupira Gin. Quelle bonne idée de faire un groupe de rock pour faire passer le temps!

-Mais... Capitaine... je ne veux pas vous contrarié... mais les membres de votre groupe, en particulier Kenpachi, ne vont pas pratiquer fort si vous voulez mon avis... répondit Kira.

-Mmmm... Je dois avouer que tu as raison mon petit Izuru. Tu es très perspicace.

Kira rougit sous le compliment (fait très rare chez Ichimaru Gin) et le capitaine le remarqua.

-Tu es très mignon mon petit Izuru. Tu sais ce dont j'ai envi la maintenant? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-N-Non... Kira sentait la chaleur ambiante augmenter. Il se sentait littéralement fondre sous les murmures de son capitaine.

-Je voudrais...

-O-oui?? Dit-il plein d'espoir.

-Je voudrais que tu ailles espionner les autres pour savoir s'ils répètent vraiment. Ce serait très gentil de ta part, mon petit Izuru. Finit Gin en s'éloignant pour recommencer à examiner sa paperasse du coin de l'œil.

Le lieutenant de la 3ième regardait son capitaine d'un air mi-déçu, mi-surpris. Il aurait tellement aimé que son capitaine se rende compte...

-D-d'accord... murmura Izuru, toujours sous le coup de l'émotion d'avoir eu son capitaine si près de lui. Après tout, il ne pouvait rien refuser à l'homme qu'il ai... non plutôt admirait.

xxxxFIN FLASHBACKxxxx

Et voilà toute l'histoire. C'est pourquoi Kira était en train d'espionner Le bureau du Capitaine Hitsugaya. Il ne voyait rien d'ici.

-Pfff... Il y a trop de paperasse dans se bureau! Je n'y vois rien!! (C'est la paperasse que Matsumoto est censée faire).

Il décida de se rendre à une autre fenêtre du bureau. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva devant la supposée fenêtre du bureau, il réalisa que c'était plutôt celle de la salle de bain. En effet, lorsqu'il regarda à l'intérieur, il vit la lieutenant Rangiku, de l'eau jusqu'au épaules en train de se prélasser dans un bain. Il rougit instantanément.

-Hum Hum...

Kira se retourna pour voir qui l'avait surpris dans son délit. Un capitaine Hitsugaya, Une veine sur la tempe, avait dégainer son Zanpakutô, Hyōrinmaru toutes griffes dehors.

Rapport de mission : cheveux et doigts gelés ÉCHEC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kira était maintenant caché dans les jardins impériaux de la famille Kuchiki. Il observait le grand bâtiment devant lui. De là où il était, il avait une vue (à l'aide de ses jumelles) imprenable sur la chambre de Byakuya. Cependant, ce qu'il vit le fit tomber de l'arbre où il se terrait. Le capitaine était là (1 point !! D), mais il était pas seul. En fait, il était avec son lieutenant, ce qui aurait pu être ordinaire si les deux n'étaient pas en train de s'embrasser dans le lit du brun. Kira préféra partir avant de se faire repérer car il était sûr que si s'était le cas, il aurait droit à bien pire que quelques membres gelés !

Rapport de mission : gros saignement de nez ÉCHEC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Il se dirigea ensuite vers les laboratoires de la 12ième. Après avoir évité tous les pièges destinés à 1- soit faire fuir les importuns (témoins de jéhovah lol) 2- soit dans le but d'attraper de nouveau sujet pour les expériences du savant fou (ce qui était plus probable).

Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de la première fenêtre, il regarda à l'intérieur... et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Le capitaine Kurotsuchi était en tablier rose en train de faire des petits biscuits en forme de nounours pendant que Nemu lui criait dessus qu'il ne faisait pas la pâte de la bonne manière. _Voilà, le secret est révélé. On voit qui est le chef dans cette divsion. _Pensa Kira.

Il préféra partir, mais trop tard, il avait été repéré. Il partit à la course tendit que Nemu lui lançait des attaques de kidô et Mayuri de la pâte à biscuit.

Il courut vers la 3ième division, se disant qu'il fallait mieux éviter d'aller voir Kenpachi. Qui sait sur quoi il serait tomber cette fois ? Il allait raconter n'importe quoi à Ichimaru pour qu'il soit content et qu'il lui fiche la paix. De tout façon, il ne pouvait parler à quiconque de ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui ! 1- Qui le croirait ! et 2- Gin irait sûrement le répéter à tout le monde et sa lui retomberait sur le nez, à lui le pauvre petit lieutenant. Mieux valait ne rien dire.

Rapport de mission : une fesse de brûler et de la pâte à biscuit dans les cheveux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Très bien. Je suis content que tout le monde travaille si fort ! Le groupe leur tient vraiment à cœur ! s'exclama un Gin tout heureux d'entendre le rapport de son lieutenant.

_S__i seulement il savait..._

-Je suis fier de toi Izuru ! Dit le capitaine en sortant pour aller se coucher. Au fait t'as un truc gluant dans les cheveux... On dirait qu'il y a des pépites de chocolat dedans... Bonne nuit.

Kira fila sous la douche et partit ensuite se coucher, trop épuisé qu'il était par sa journée d'espionnage et de fuite. Il fit des cauchemars toute la nuit dans lesquels il était poursuivi par un Hitsugaya qui l'attaquait avec les sous-vêtements de Matsumoto, un Byakuya qui annonçait son mariage prochain avec son lieutenant et d'un Mayuri en train de faire leur gâteau de mariage. Mais le pire de tous, c'est quand il rêva que Gin lui demandait de retourner vérifier que tous travaillait fort. Bref, le lieutenant ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit là.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À quelques kilomètres de là, le capitaine Kenpachi (le seul que Kira n'avait pas été voir car il était sûr d'y trouver un autre flemmard en train de faire des bizarreries) était en train de se pratiquer sur sa batterie sous le regard admiratif de Yachiru (Ben quoi, elle l'a obligé à faire ses devoirs comme il faut !). Il avait maintenant appris le morceau par cœur. Il acheva de joua et soupira :

-Comme ça, j'aurai pas de retard sur les autres lors de la prochaine rencontre.

Si seulement il savait...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin du 4ième chapitre ! Bon je dois vous avouer que je suis très fière de ce chapitre (le plus long jusqu'à maintenant YEAH !! D). Personnellement, je trouve que c'est le meilleur que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant. Je m'améliore de jour en jour. Ne vous en faites pas l'action commence très bientôt ! En fait, ce chapitre n'était pas prévu... Mais il fallait que je fasse souffrir Kira un petit peu (pour qu'on se rende encore plus compte comment c'est difficile d'avoir un capitaine comme Ichimaru). Alors dans le prochain chapitre, on va rencontrer (pour de vrai cette fois) la première moitié du reste de l'équipe.

À la prochaine !


	5. Le reste de l'équipe

Le reste de l'équipe

**Le reste de l'équipe**

Il était 17h et tout le monde était arrivé à l'heure (même Zaraki) à ce qui leur servait de nouvelle salle de réunion (l'autre, rappelons-nous, avait été défoncée par Kenpachi la dernière fois. En fait, cette salle de réunion était ni plus ni moins que le bureau du capitaine de la troisième division. Cependant personne ne voyait rien car les lumières étaient toutes éteintes.

-Euh... quelqu'un a une lampe dans le coin? Demanda une voix qu'on reconnu comme celle de Mayuri.

-Bon ben... y nous reste juste à en trouver une! S'exclama Kenpachi.

C'est alors que tous partir dans une direction différente... mais ce qui devait arriver, arriva...

-AÏEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH!! Hurla un Hitsugaya furax. QUI M'A MARCHÉ SUR LE PIED?!

Personne ne dit rien, préférant éviter les coups du sabre de glace... cependant, un Kurotsuchi qui retenait son rire pensa : _Ahh! C'était ça la bosse!! Hihihi. _

-Je ne sait pas c'est qui mais qu'il ôte sa main de là avant que je ne la lui coupe. Dit froidement Byakuya tout en perdant peu à peu son calme.

La main disparut, au plus grand bonheur de Byakuya. Cependant, personne ne se doutait que le riche héritier parlait en fait de son écharpe en soie du Tibet. Qui cachait d'ailleurs son plus grand secret. Si ça venait à ce savoir, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau de noble! Heureusement que le propriétaire de la dites main n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de tirer!

Tout à coup, les lumières s'ouvrirent sur une scène dans le genre défilé de mode. Une musique entraînante commença et Gin s'avança sur l'estrade. Suivit de près par son lieutenant qui, d'ailleurs, avait les joues un peu rouges et les cheveux défaits. Personne ne doutait de ce qui c'était passé en coulisse. En effet, Kira avait dû courir pour aller chercher les derniers préparatifs pour la soirée, raison du retard de Gin devant ces «compagnons».

-Bon! Ce soir, c'est la présentation du reste de notre super équipe de champions!! Alors, accueillons sans plus tarder nos deux managers! J'ai nommé Shunsui Kyôraku et Jûshiro Ukitake!

Les deux hommes sortirent du rideau. Ils étaient habillés en smoking, les cheveux coiffés en une queue de cheval basse et les lunettes fumées devant les yeux. Ils avaient une démarche de Top Models et souriaient à leur public. Ils descendirent pour aller s'asseoir sur les chaises au bas de l'estrade. Tout le monde était estomaqué. Autant par l'allure des deux capitaines que par le fait que ce soit eux les managers!

-Ensuite vient notre attachée de presse, j'ai nommée : Nanao-chan!! Continua Gin en hurlant le nom dans son micro.

La jeune femme sortit du fond de l'estrade. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir être là. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'était pas déguisée comme son capitaine. Elle était restée vêtue en shinigami. Elle lança un regard meurtrier à Kyôraku, ce qui laissa supposer que c'est lui qui l'avait entraîné là-dedans.

-Maintenant, je vous prierais d'applaudir... Nos gardes du corps!! Yoruichi, Urahara et... l'armoire à... euh je veux dire TESSAI!! Hurla Gin.

Les trois arrivèrent sur scène. Ils étaient vêtus de la même manières que les managers, sauf Tessai (étant trop grand pour les costume, surtout par manque de tissu, il avait gardé ses vêtements normaux). Les trois gardes du corps descendirent rejoindre leurs associés sur les chaises.

-Et voici le clou du spectacle (roulement de tambours) ... ... ... Le coiffeur : Komamura, la maquilleuse Isane et le couturier Hanatarô!!

Ils sortirent du rideau. Hanatarô était en tête célébrant enfin son moment de gloire. Ils étaient tous vêtus comme les précédants... excepté Komamura qui avait du emprunter des vêtements de soirée à Tessai.

-Bon, maintenant que je vous ai présenté le reste de l'équipe, je dois vous laisser. Profitez en pour faire mieux connaissance! Au revoir mes petits poulets! À la prochaine! Je vous contacterai pour la date de la prochaine réunion!!

Puis, il s'enfuit avec Kira en lui murmurant à l'oreille : -Mainteant, j'ai tout mon temps à t'accorder mon petit Izuru! Puis, la porte de la chambre du capitaine claqua.

Les membres du «groupe rock» n'en revenaient pas. Gin avait choisi des gens qui n'avaient probablement aucune qualité dans ces domaines... enfin, sauf peut-être les gardes du corps là... parce que pour botter du monde, ça ils étaient doués!

Byakuya sortit le premier de la salle, profitant que les autres sois trop stupéfaits pour s'enfuir. Après tout, il avait bien mieux à faire! Lorsqu'il arriva dehors, il ne remarqua pas la silhouette qui l'attendait dans l'ombre.

-C'était long! J'ai bien crût mourir d'ennui dehors!! En plus, j'ai peur du noir tu le sait! Murmura suavement la personne tapie dans l'ombre.

-Tu m'as manqué. Murmura Byakuya en reconnaissant de suite son interlocuteur. Puis, sans plus attendre, il se saisit de ses lèvres. Ils partirent tous les deux main dans la main.

Plus loin, une Nemu plus que troublée avait assisté à toute la scène. Elle n'en revenait pas! Qui aurait crût que le froid, le brave mais surtout le froid héritier Kuchiki pouvait être si sensible! Et en couple en plus! Elle se jura de ne rien dire car, après tout, rien n'était plus beau que l'amour. Elle en connaissait tout un rayon. Lorsque tous le monde sortit de la salle, ils trouvèrent Nemu plantée là.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda Kurotsuchi.

-Euh... je... je suis venu vous chercher Mayuri-sama. Prétendit la jeune femme. Cependant, elle était venu pour une tout autre personne qu'elle regardait du coin de l'œil depuis qu'il était sortit.

-Bon c'est pas tout mais j'en ai pour encore trois heures avant de rentrés chez moi alors..._Un jour je vais peut-être me décider à m'acheter une carte ou un GPS_...pensa Kenpachi.

Tout le monde se dispersa sans un au revoir. Tous étant trop fatigué pour parler ou ne serait-ce que réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Tout le monde fit des cauchemars sur ce qu'ils avaient vu ou entendu ce soir. Surtout Nemu... mais il ne fallait pas s'en faire. L'amour est si beau. Enfin, presque tout le monde fit des cauchemars... il reste nos deux petits couples (Gin x Kira et Bya x ?) qui ne dormirent pas cette nuit-là, bien trop occupé qu'ils étaient.

_Ahhh c'est le début d'une nouvelle aventure_... pensa Kenpachi en se perdant pour la énième fois. _Dommage, je ne crois pas qu'il y aura de bataille pour le moment... mais je suis sûr que ça viendra. Et ce jour-là, je serai prêt à les accueillir à grand coup d'épée. MOUHAHAHAHA!!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bon voilà le cinquième chapitre. Je suis vraiment trop désolé pour le délai avant la parution de se chapitre, mais je n'avais pas d'inspiration. Je promets de poster plus souvent! Pour tout vous dire, une fois l'inspiration trouvée, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire car je trouve que l'histoire avance un peu plus que dans les autres chapitres. On commence à voir quelques-uns des nombreux couples que j'ai en tête se former. Bon sinon à la prochaine fois!

Quel est le pire secret de Byakuya? Et qui était ce mystérieux inconnu qui l'attendait? D'ailleurs, de qui Nemu est amoureuse? Decouvrez le très bientôt en suivant ma fic! Les aventures ne font que commencer!

Reviews?


	6. Les vêtements du groupe

Lorsqu'il est question de vêtements

**Lorsqu'il est question de vêtements**

Au début, Byakuya ne se souciait que très peu de son nouveau groupe de «rock». _Qu'il fasse ce qu'ils veulent! Je ne suis là que pour l'image...alors... _Voilà ce que pensait notre noble préféré au début de l'histoire. Cependant ce n'était plus du tout la même chose...en effet, maintenant, il était question de vêtements, de nouvelle coiffure et de maquillage. Il avait beau vouloir améliorer la réputation sociale de la famille Kuchiki, mais là, ça poussait un peu trop loin! Si Gin croyait que lui le capitaine si froid et si snob (au moins il se l'avoue XD) de la sixième division allait porter du cuir et des chaînes, il se mettait le zanpakuto dans l'œil!

Hitsugaya se tourna pour jeter un coup d'œil discret vers ses «compagnons». Ils avaient tous l'air dégoûté par leurs nouveaux vêtements. Sauf Kurotsuchi qui souriait déjà à l'idée de porter des chaînes. Quand on lui demanda il répondit que ça faisait très sadique! Bref...tout le monde était indigné...mais le pire restait Byakuya car son visage d'habitude si paisible formait maintenant un rictus de rage. On aurait dit un chien enragé qui serait prêt à sauter sur un mollet d'un instant à l'autre.

_Ça y est! Face de renard est devenu fou... Bon à voir la face du noble coincé je dirais qu'il va bientôt y avoir de la baston! _Pensa un Kenpachi en train de devenir fou à cette idée. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une bataille avant le petit déjeuner, telle était sa devise. Bah, après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire si on l'habillait de cuir? Il aurait l'air deux fois plus terrifiant... Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire! Après tout, il allait peut-être enfin se trouver une petite amie! Il paraît que les filles aiment plus les genres bad boy... Il en bavait à l'avance!

_Bon c'est l'heure! J'ai bien hâte de voir le capitaine glaçon et l'autre nabot dans des vêtements en cuir! Hahahaha!! Ça risque d'être drôle! _Pensa le capitaine maniaque et psychopathe, j'ai nommé Mayuri Kurotsuchi! _En tout cas, ils n'ont pas intérêt à toucher à mon maquillage parce que sinon c'est tout droit ma table d'opération! _

C'est ainsi que commença la séance d'habillage. Gin regardait les autres d'un œil rieur. C'était tellement drôle de voir Hitsugaya et Byakuya se débattre! Tiens? D'ailleurs, pourquoi Byakuya se débat-il autant? Se n'est pas son genre... Il doit cacher un secret et il ne veut pas qu'on le voie! _Hihihi... intéressant! _Pensa notre capitaine de la troisième division.

Alors que Hanatarô (l'habilleur je le rappelle) essayait en vain d'enlever l'écharpe du froid héritier, Kira qui était venu lui prêter main forte avait déchirer la dite écharpe (sans faire exprès bien sûr!). Il était alors sûr de mourir sous les coups de Senbonzakura. Cependant, le capitaine était bien trop préoccupé par le fait de cacher son coup pour même songer à se venger. Lorsque, tout à coup, un petit Gin tout souriant s'approcha sagement et, d'un coup, il baissa les bras pour laisser apparaître...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Un très beau tatouage écrit : RENJI 4 EVER dans un énorme cœur rouge, percé par un flèche et avec une petite banderole d'or entourant le dit cœur.

Plusieurs mâchoires se retrouvèrent par terre, celle de Byakuya la première. Il était rouge de honte et de colère. Deux personnes venaient de se rajouter sur sa liste de gens à tuer : Ichimaru Gin et Kira Izuru. Tout le monde était surpris... enfin sauf Kira qui était déjà au courant (chapitre 4). Le plus grand secret de Byakuya Kuchiki était son tatouage que seul Renji avait vu. Si les gens l'apprenaient, il perdrait de sa crédibilité! Tout était foutu! C'était la fin! Le capitaine s'éffondra par terre et commença à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Ben pourquoi tu pleures comme ça? C'est pas si terrible là... commença Gin.

-Tu ne comprends pas! C'est mon statut de noble qui est en jeu! Répondit le pauvre capitaine en pleurs.

-En tout cas, t'es pas tout seul, répondit Kenpachi.

C'est alors que tout le monde ouvrit le haut de leurs vêtements de shinigami. Kenpachi avait un tatouage de deux épées entrecroisées dans le dos. Gin avait un rose noire sur l'épaule gauche. Kurotsuchi avait une tête de mort sur la poitrine. Kira avait le nom de son capitaine tatoué sur le cœur (dans les deux sens :P). Hitsugaya avait, quant à lui, son numéro de division sur le bras. Même Hanatarô avait la croix rouge (le symbole médical) tatouée autour du nombril.

-Vous... vous avez tous des tatouages? Demanda d'une petite voix Byakuya qui c'était un peu calmé.

-Oui. Même Ukitake a un tatouage (qui ressemble un peu au tien d'ailleurs) avec le nom de Kyoraku et vice versa. Ces deux là sont vraiment fous l'un de l'autres... Alors si tu avais honte car tu croyais être le seul capitaine homo du seireitei... et bien détrompes toi. Je sais qu'au moins la moitié des capitaines du gotei 13 sont homo alors... s'exclama Gin. Quant au tatouage, je propose que tout les membres de notre groupe, manager, coiffeur et tout le reste y compris, se fasse tatoué le symbole de notre groupe! Ce sera une tête de mort avec un serpent enroulé autour! Qu'en dite vous?

Pour une fois, tout le monde était d'accord. C'est pourquoi le lendemain, le tatoueur du seireitei eu la plus grosse commande de toute sa carrière. En effet, dans sa boutique se tenait : Byakuya, Kurotsuchi, Gin, Kira, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Hanatarô, Nanao, Yoruichi, Urahara, Tessai, Kenpachi, Hitsugaya, Isane et Komamura était tous venu se faire tatoués le même dessin représentant le groupe des Sinigamis Killers.

Byakuya rentra chez lui le cœur plus léger ce soir-là. Il souriait presque! Quel exploit! C'est pourquoi Renji faillit tomber sur le derrière quand il le vit arriver et l'embrasser fougueusement.

-J'en connaît un qui a eu une très bonne journée aujourd'hui. S'exclama Renji.

Les deux finirent la soirée avec un petit souper romantique en tête à tête. Non vraiment, Renji sentait qu'il allait apprécier le fait que son capitaine soit dans ce groupe rock! Surtout depuis qu'il avait entendu parler des vêtements de cuir! Il lui faudrait pensé à remercier Kira d'avoir transmis sa demande à Gin! Hihihi! Son capitaine était trop craquant en cuir.


	7. Les Cheveux de Zaraki

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ont mes cheveux

**Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ont mes cheveux!?**

Kenpachi avait un mauvais pressentiment en marchant vers le lieu de rencontre de leur groupe. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct lui disait de rebrousser chemin. Pourtant, il se devait d'aller de l'avant. Que diraient les gens si lui, le brave, le valeureux mais surtout terrifiant capitaine de la 11ème division, devait fuir devant le «danger» à cause d'une intuition? Il ne pourrait plus jamais se montrer devant les capitaines. Gin et Mayuri seraient les pires! Il entendait déjà les blagues plates de ses «camarades» : «Oh! Le pauvre petit chou! Il a eu peur d'une pauvre petite réunion!» disait Gin. «Attention! Yamamoto veut nous voir! Vite! Va te cacher sous tes couvertures!» Riait Mayuri. Là, tout le monde se mettait à rire en chantant : Kenpachi, le trouillard, Kenpachi le...»

-MINUTE!! C'EST QUOI CES HISTOIRES À LA CON!? De un, j'aurais JAMAIS avoué que j'avais eu peur d'aller à la réunion et de deux je suis maintenant devant la porte alors... trop tard pour reculer!

Il prit une grande respiration et entra dans la pièce. Tout le monde le regardait d'un regard qui en disait long, mais tous préféraient se taire sur ce qu'il avait entendu de l'autre côté de la porte car, inutile de le cacher, Kenpachi avait parlé d'une voix très forte pour se convaincre lui-même. Plusieurs essayaient de cacher un petit sourire mais Zaraki ne remarqua rien (trop occupé qu'il était à se convaincre que cette réunion allait être normale). Cependant, son instinct avait raison depuis le début. Juste à voir le regard de Gin, on pouvait se douter qu'il se tramait quelque chose. En effet, à peine Kenpachi était-il arrivé (encore le dernier XD) qu'ils s'étaient tous levés pour partir on ne sait trop où.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un grand magasin. En fait, quand Kenpachi regarda un peu mieux, il remarqua que ce n'était pas un magasin, mais bien...

-UN SALON DE COIFFURE!! Hurla-t-il.

Il n'était pas question que personne touche à la coiffure qui lui prenait trois heures de sa vie par jour à faire. Il essaya de s'enfuir mais les autres l'attrapèrent. Ils étaient tous dans le coup! Même Byakuya qui était moins froid et moins distant depuis l'histoire du tatouage (chapitre 6). Ils entrèrent donc dans le Salon Komamura (le propriétaire est bien sûr ce dernier). Kenpachi fût attaché (il faut bien!) sur une chaise et il fût bâillonné car il commençait à crier des obscénité à qui essayait de s'approcher. Les autres étaient aussi installés sur des chaises et de jeunes filles s'occupaient d'eux. Lui, par contre, était un cas si désespéré que c'est le boss, Komamura lui-même qui allait s'occuper de sa nouvelle coupe. Lorsqu'il demanda à Gin : «Pourquoi?» d'un air désespéré, celui-ci lui répondit que personne dans le groupe n'aimait sa coiffure et que ce n'était plus du tout à la mode!

Trois heures plus tard, notre groupe de shinigamis préféré sorti du salon un par un. Nous commençons donc avec... (Roulement de tambours) Hitsugaya! Qui a gardé sa couleur (ça fait rock) mais qui avait plus de piques qu'auparavant. Byakuya avait fait enlevé ses bouts de métal et s'était fait faire des mèche blondes. Mayuri avait enlevé son chapeau ridicule (autre décision du groupe) et avait fait teindre ses cheveux (bruns au départ) en blond. Gin avait maintenant les cheveux noirs et quelques mèches blondes venaient éclaircir son teint. Finalement, le moment que vous attendiez tous! Kenpachi sortit... et tout le monde s'évanouit sous le choc. Il avait maintenant les cheveux courts (un peu plus long que ceux de Gin) mais le plus surprenant était leur couleur car, si les autres avaient des couleurs normales, lui, il avait les cheveux roses fluo! Il pensa alors à aller se pendre mais se dit que au moins, comme ça, on croirait qu'il était le vrai père de Yachiru. Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir. C'est pourquoi il ne réchigna pas.

Quand il arriva chez lui, Yachiru le regarda attentivement pendant plusieurs minutes. Il attendait le verdict et soudain :

-Il me semble... qu tu as quelque chose de changé, non?

Kenpachi tomba sur le derrière de stupéfaction. Décidément, son lieutenant n'était pas très perspicace. Il décida d'aller se coucher pour terminer cette journée au plus vite (même s'il n'est que trois heures de l'après-midi). Yachiru se dit que ça devait ressembler à ça, la crise de la quarantaine. Lorsqu'elle fût sûr que son Capitaine dormait, elle appela Gin pour lui dire que l'idée des cheveux rose bonbon était excellente. Elle adorait vraiment le rose. Après tout, qui n'aurait pu remarquer cette nouvelle couleur? D'ailleurs, elle avait hâte de voir la tête de la 11ème division demain! Surtout celle de boule de billard et de Yumichika!

Désolé... j'ai un peu manqué d'inspiration pour celui là... mais avec le prochain (intitulé le maquillage de Mayuri) cela complétera la trilogie relooking de ma fic. Après le vrai sport va commencer :P

Merci pour toute les reviews que j'ai eu!! À chaque fois que j'ouvre mon hotmail et que je vois que j'ai eu une nouvelle review, ça me fait chaud au cœur! Merci, merci, merci!!


	8. Les dessous du maquillage

Les dessous du maquillage

**Les dessous du maquillage**

Dans le Soul Society, il y avait plein de mystères non résolu. Un de ses mystères consistait entre autre dans le maquillage du capitaine de la douzième division. Même Nemu n'avait jamais vu le vrai visage de son père. Cependant, Kurotsuchi n'était pas du tout au courant des rumeurs qui circulaient sur lui et sur son visage secret. La plus courante racontait qu'il avait été défiguré dans un accident de laboratoire. Pourtant, personne ne pouvait être aussi loin de la vérité. Aussi, en ce jour, tout le monde allait apprendre sa vraie identité car aujourd'hui était le jour J. Le jour où le groupe allait se faire maquiller de la même façon qu'il le serait sur scène.

Mayuri marchait tranquillement dans la rue en sifflotant gaiement. En le regardant comme ça, nourrir les petits oiseaux, qui auraient pu se douter qu'il était un savant fou? Cependant, c'est lorsqu'on remarquait que les oiseaux ayant mangé les graines mourraient tous qu'on pouvait se douter de quelque chose. Elles étaient toutes empoisonnées!

-Mangez, mangez, mes petits! Mais surtout étouffez-vous! Murmura Mayuri en commençant à rire aussi sadiquement qu'il le pouvait.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas, c'est les deux personnes qui s'approchaient par derrière. Tout d'un coup, ils bondirent sur lui et le ligotèrent en lui plaçant un sac sur la tête. Il se débattit mais on l'assomma d'un coup de hallebarde.

Lorsque Mayuri se réveilla, il était attaché sur une chaise et tout le groupe de rock l'encerclait.

-Euh, pourquoi je suis ici? Mais surtout pourquoi je suis attaché? Demanda Kurotsuchi d'un ton calme.

-Bien, aujourd'hui c'est le jour maquillage et étant donné les problèmes qu'on a eu avec la coiffure de Kenpachi et les vêtements de Byakuya, on préférait éviter un nouveau drame... expliqua Gin.

-Ah! Ce n'est que pour ça? Répondit le concerné. Alors vous pouvez me détaché puisque je me contre fiche de mon maquillage.

-AH BON?! Crièrent de surprise tous les autres.

Ils le détachèrent, mais dès qu'il fût libre, Mayuri sauta au visage de Gin en lui hurlant des insultes à la tête. Ils durent tous s'y mettre pour l'empêcher de défigurer le beau et magnifique visage (selon lui) de Ichimaru.

-MAIS, mais tu as dit que ça ne te dérangeait pas?! Demanda celui-ci, complètement perdu.

-Oh, ça? C'était pour le coup de hallebarde derrière la tête alors que je m'amusais follement.

Les autres le regardèrent étrangement. Mais bon, le capitaine fou restait fou. Donc, le maquillage commença. Ils durent vider trois bouteilles de démaquillant pour enfin apercevoir le visage de Kurotsuchi.

-ÇA ALORS!! Hurla Gin. QUI AURAIT CRU QUE TU AVAIS LE VISAGE AUSSI, AUSSI...féminin...

En effet, il avait les traits fin et de beaux yeux, qui, libres comme l'air, scintillaient et illuminaient son visage. Qui aurait cru qu'il pouvait, en dessous de huit couches de maquillage, avoir l'air si joli?

-Bah... C'est normal...puisque je suis une fille...vous ne le saviez pas? Demanda innocemment Kurotsuchi.

Tout le monde manqua un battement de cœur.

-QQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! Hurlèrent-ils tous en cœur si bien que le bâtiment tout entier en vibra.

-Je croyais que vous vous en étiez aperçus...Après tout ce temps dans le groupe (même pas un mois lol).

Kira comprit soudain un peu mieux pourquoi Kurotsuchi faisait des biscuits dans ses temps libres! (Chapitre 4) Cependant, pour que le groupe reste un groupe d'hommes (mais surtout pour ne pas choquer les autres shinigamis) tous ceux présents décidèrent de garder ça pour eux. Ils remirent donc l'ancien maquillage au capitaine de la 12ième et décidèrent de faire comme si de rien n'était. Après tout, qui les croirait? Ce capitaine sadique et glauque serait en fait une femme? Les gens riraient de quiconque raconterait de telles bêtises!

Les choses revinrent à la normal dès le lendemain et Kurotsuchi put de nouveau empoisonner ses oiseaux en paix. Les membres du groupe le regardaient un peu différemment, mais il (ou elle plutôt) s'en souciait très peu. Mayuri n'était pas du genre à se soucier des opinions des autres. Quand il rentra ce jour là, une surprise de tailla l'attendait. Un bouquet de fleurs aussi énorme que l'orgueil d'Aizen était sur son bureau. Un petit mot accompagnait le cadeau. Ça disait :

_Je connais votre secret._

_Depuis que j'ai vu votre visage, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à vous._

_Je vous aime de tout mon cœur._

_Cependant, je connais vos sentiments à mon égard et ils ne sont pas très tendres._

_Je vous prie d'accepter ces fleurs en attendant de me rencontrer et de connaître ma vraie identité._

_Votre admirateur secret qui vous admire et qui vous aime._

_XXX_

Mayuri n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il venait de recevoir une déclaration d'un parfait inconnu qui était un homme à en croire la signature. Il fallait absolument qu'il soit dans le groupe et son entourage s'il avait vu son visage. Il s'assit à son bureau en faisant la liste des hommes dans le groupe. Ça donnait : Kenpachi, Byakuya, Gin, Hitsugaya, Komamura, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Tessai, Urahara et Hanatarô. Tous ces hommes étaient présents lors du dévoilement de son visage. Il décida de mener sa propre enquête au fil des réunions. Cet admirateur ne lui échapperait pas! De plus, il n'était vraiment pas du genre à être en couple. C'est en pensant à cela qu'il s'endormit sur son bureau, ayant brûlé les fleurs et le mot auparavant. Il fit des rêves où il ouvrait le ventre de son admirateur encore vivant et où il le transformait en un zombie pour l'avoir ainsi humilié. Il rêva aussi des bisounours, mais ça, il ne faut pas en parler.


	9. L'enquête de Kurotsuchi

L'enquête de Kurotsuchi

**L'enquête de Kurotsuchi**

Kenpachi s'ennuyait à mourir dans cette petite pièce. En effet ils avaient encore changé d'endroit pour les réunions. Gin disant qu'il ne voulait pas être espionné.

-Donc, notre première vraie répétition aura lieu demain. Gin était en train d'expliquer le planning de la journée mais personne n'écoutait. En effet, chaque personne avait quelque chose de précis à penser. La plupart pensaient à l'élu de leur cœur alors que Kurotsuchi pensait à qui pouvait être cet admirateur secret.

Soudain, Kyoraku sortit de sa léthargie profonde pour rappeler à tous que demain était un jour spécial. En effet, c'était le jour de la St-Valentin. Tout le monde fut surpris d'avoir oublié cette fête mais ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître. Ils avaient tous quelqu'un à qui penser en cette journée...sauf un certain psychopathe. Gin décida alors de reporter la répétition à plus tard et les renvoya chez eux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enfin, le grand jour arriva tout le monde s'était lancé vers les magasins de fleurs et de chocolat. Tout le monde, oui, sauf Mayuri Kurotsuchi qui avait décidé de profiter de cette journée pour explorer le Seireitei à la recherche de son admirateur secret.

Il commença donc par le parc. Il regretta d'y être entré dès qu'il aperçu tous les couples présents sur les petits bancs de ciments. Il remarqua entre autre Yoruichi et Urahara qui ne se souciaient guère de la pudeur en public et qui s'embrassaient à pleine bouche. Kurotsuchi sut qu'il ne pourrait plus dormir le soir venu à moins d'avoir au préalable effectuer quatre dissections.

Plus loin, il vit Hitsugaya qui offrait des chocolats à sa petite Hinamori. «Tiens, tiens, pensa Mayuri, si je prenais une petite photo, je pourrais ensuite lui faire du chantage pour qu'il m'envoie quelques membres de sa division en esclaves.»

Les flashs attirèrent Hitsugaya qui sortit son zanpakuto, mais trop tard Kurotsuchi avait déjà disparut. Il décida de s'enfoncer dans la petite forêt derrière le parc. Il y aurait sûrement des clichés plus compromettant à prendre. Le capitaine de la 12ième eu un rire sadique (mais pas trop fort de peur de faire fuir ses proies). Cette chasse à l'admirateur s'était bien vite transformée en chasse au amoureux. Il rencontra, quelques mètres plus loin, Kenpachi qui avait l'air de parler tout seul. Changeant d'angle, il aperçu Nemu qui faisait un déclaration enflammé au débile de service. «QUOI! Ma fille!» Mayuri se pencha pour vomir dans les feuilles mais le plus discrètement possible pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. «Si elle croit que je vais accepter se débile profond comme beau-fils! Elle se met le zanpakuto dans l'œil jusqu'au manche.» Il vit Kenpachi sortir un beau bouquet de roses d'on ne sait où. Mayuri préféra s'enfuir plutôt que d'assister à une scène de baiser. Il se promit de trouver vengeance un jour.

Arriva ensuite le couple Kyoraku et Ukitake...Rien de vraiment surprenant...Tout le monde était au courant. Il allait partir quand un cri attira son attention. Kyoraku lui faisait signe.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous prends pas en photo nous??

-Vous êtes trop inintéressant.

Ukitake commença à protester et Kurotsuchi dut user du shunpo pour s'échapper. «Pfiou! Ces deux malades auraient été capables de se mettre à poils pour que je les prenne en photo! Mon esprit si fragile et si innocent aurait pu en souffrir!»

Byakuya et Renji étaient cachés dans un buisson mais ils n'échappèrent pas à la caméra qui filma toute la scène. Une déclaration enflammée suivit de bisous et de...non mieux vallait ne pas y penser. Puis, vint le tour de Kira et Gin qu'il trouva dans une clairière. Il trouva d'abord étrange que Kira soit attaché à un arbre. Puis il se souvint de qui était son amant. Il les filma quand même un petit moment puis continua sa marche espérant trouver LE scoop du siècle.

Il entendit quelqu'un crier d'effroi. Lorsqu'il accourut pour voir ce qui se passait, il trouva Rukia essayant d'embrasser un Kaien-donno (pour le bien de ma fic, il est encore vivant celui-là) plus qu'écoeuré, essayant de la repousser.

-Je suis marié et d'ailleurs tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre. Désolé mais je sors pas avec les cruches de services.

Il se sauva en laissant la folle hystérique pleurer tout son saoul. Puis elle se releva et repartit en quête d'une nouvelle proie. Kurotsuchi riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Bien sûr, il avait tout filmé de la scène et pourrait sûrement la vendre à drôle de vidéo.

Fatigué, Le capitaine décida de prendre la route de sa maison. Sur le chemin, alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, il aperçu que Chad était en train de donner du chocolat à Yachiru.

-Mais que fait Chad au soul society? Kurotsuchi continua sa marche. Cependant, l'information fit son chemin jusqu'à son cerveau.

-IL DONNAIT DU CHOCOLAT AU LIEUTENANT?!

Il revint rapidement sur ses pas. Il prit plusieurs photos avant de s'enfuir en riant de son méfait. Il n'entendit jamais la conversation que ces deux-là avaient :

-C'est dommage que Ken-chan ait dut s'absenter! Heureusement que tu étais là pour me garder, parrain Chad! Merci pour le chocolat! Disait la petite.

-Ce n'est rien. Répondait le grand peu bavard de nature.

Un gros malentendu serait à régler plus tard. Chad eu soudain un frisson désagréable. Comme si quelque chose de terrible allait se passer. Effectivement le mal était fait et il était dans une certaine caméra.

Finalement, totalement épuisé, Kurotsuchi arriva dans la dernière rue avant sa maison. Devanr sa porte, il trouva un paquet de chocolat. «Merde! Je l'avais oublié celui-là!» Il ramassa les chocolats, ne lut même pas la carte et jeta le tout dans le jardin du voisin.

-AIEUH!! Hurla une voix familière au capitaine.

-Ichigo arrête de hurler pour un rien et ramène ta bouche ici.

-Mais j'ai reçu une boîte sur la tête! Tiens regarde! La voilà! Hum! C'est du chocolat! Et il est succulent en plus!!

-C'est ça! Tu préfères manger du chocolat que de passer du temps avec moi.

Kurotsuchi avait du mal à savoir à qui appartenait la deuxième voix. Il l'avait entendu, mais où? Il ne put s'empêcher d'approcher. Le gamin qui était en couple, avec un homme selon la voix, ça pourrait être LE couple scoop du siècle. Il regarda par-dessus la palissade. Cependant, des fleurs de cerisiers lui cachaient la vu.

-C'était une bonne idée de venir se cacher au soul society pour la St-Valentin! Mon petit Uryu, tu es un génie! S'exclama Ichigo.

Kurotsuchi tomba de la branche qu'il était en train d'escalader pour voir le couple mystère. «C'est Uryu Ishida son copain?! Alors, là il me FAUT une photo!» Il recommença l'escalade pour arriver en haut de l'arbre. Il avait maintenant une vu imprenable sur ses sujets. Il allait prendre une photo du couple en train de s'embrasser quand une flèche bleue vint briser l'appareil, effaçant tous ses efforts de la journée. Il disparu rapidement en utilisant le shunpo.

-Pourquoi t'as tiré!

-J'étais sûr d'avoir vu quelqu'un dans l'arbre!

-Peu importe rentrons à la maison. On ne se fera plus déranger. Surtout que la suite risque d'être enrichissante.

Ishida ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Ni une ni deux, ils avaient disparus. Kurotsuchi, toujours de l'autre côté de la palissade maudissait le foutu Quincy qui avait réduit à néant tout son travail.

-Bon reste plus qu'à rentré prendre un bon bain! Ensuite, j'élaborerai un plan pour découvrir ce foutu admirateur! YAK YAK YAK!!

Il claqua la porte et la barra, voulant punir Nemu en la faisant dormir dehors. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'une jeune femme l'observait, cachée dans les buissons.

-Heureusement que, dans ma lettre, j'ai écrit admirateur! Il (ou plutôt elle) ne me soupçonnera JAMAIS!! Hihihihihihihihi!!

C'est ainsi que s'enfuit, en riant, l'admiratrice (parce que c'était une femme) secrète de Mayuri Kurotsuchi.


	10. La répétition

La répétition

**La répétition**

Le temps était passé tellement vite depuis la St-Valentin! Il était en effet l'heure de la tant redoutée première répétition. En arrivant dans la salle, Hitsugaya eut envi de ressortir tout de suite. Kenpachi et Kurotsuchi se battait pour une histoire de jus de fruits, Byakuya lisait le mensuel de la petite ménagère parfaite dans un coin, Gin était accroché au lustre en hurlant de joie (c'était la première répétition de SON groupe). Il tourna la tête vers la droite pour apercevoir Kyoraku et Ukitake qui s'embrassait dans un coin, Urahara et Yoruichi qui se faisait du pied sous une table imaginaire, Hanatarô qui essayait de faire descendre Gin et Nanao essayait de séparer son capitaine de la bouche de Ukitake en disant que ce n'était pas chose à faire ne public! En tournant la tête à gauche, on pouvait voir Komamura et Tessai, nullement préoccupés par ce qui se passait autour d'eux, en train de comparer leurs muscles et de discuter de la meilleure manière d'en prendre soin. Isane, elle, essayait de lire par-dessus l'épaule de Byakuya les 10 astuces pour rendre les cuvettes des toilettes plus blanches que jamais.

C'est parmi tout ce bazar que Hitsugaya se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la table et y prit place. Hanatarô, ayant réussi à faire descendre Gin et à lui administrer un calmant prit place près du capitaine de la 10ième division.

-Hum Hum! Gin espérait avoir le silence et l'attention de cette manière. Cependant, personne n'avait entendu! J'ai dit : HUM HUM!! Hurla cette fois le capitaine.

Cette fois-ci, tout le monde se tut. Même Kyoraku et Ukitake cessèrent de s'embrasser. Lorsque tout le monde eut prit place autour de la table de réunion, Gin commença un long discours sur les biens faits de ce groupe et sur l'immense bonheur que ça lui apportait. Il fallut que Kenpachi lui dise de se la fermer pour qu'il en vienne enfin au fait.

-Alors nous allons nous rendre dans les quartiers de ma division où j'ai fais venir tout l'équipement nécessaire à une répétition réussie.

Ils se mirent en route pour arriver, deux minutes plus tard, à la troisième division. Ils étaient en effet cachés dans une cabane dans un arbre de l'autre côté de la rue. C'était leur nouveau repère et Gin avait l'intention de l'utiliser pour un petit moment. De plus, c'était juste devant chez lui! Il allait souvent se cacher là avant quand il fuyait Kira et sa montagne de papiers à signer.

Lorsqu'il entrèrent, la salle était aménagée comme une vraie salle de répétition. Ils se mirent tous devant leur instrument de musique. Kyoraku distribua à tous une partition facile.

-Faites nous voir de quoi vous êtes capable! S'exclama Ukitake.

Ils commencèrent à jouer. Puis, tout à coup, on aurait dit qu'un démon avait prit possession de chacun d'eux. En effet, Kenpachi jouait de la batterie à s'en casser les doigts tellement il serrait les baguettes, Kurotsuchi était en train de fracasser sa guitare par terre comme on fait d'habitude à la fin d'un show, Byakuya faisait un (faux) solo, debout sur une table qui se trouvait là et Hitsugaya frappait plus son piano qu'il n'en jouait. Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup lorsque toutes les fenêtres de la pièce volèrent en éclats. Même les lunettes de Nanao et de Tessai se brisèrent!

-Alors, comment c'était? Demanda joyeusement Kurotsuchi.

Personne ne lui répondit car ils étaient tous évanouis par terre, du sang leur sortant par les oreilles. Gin finit par se relever.

-C'était... comment dire... AFFREUX!! JE N'AI JAMAIS RIEN ENTENDU DE PIRE DE TOUTE MA VIE! REFAITES ÇA ENCORE UNE FOIS ET NOUS DEVENONS TOUS SOURDS!! Hurla Gin.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir moi! S'exclama Kenpachi.

-Très bien. Répondit Gin.

Il commença à chanter. Tout le monde (les autres ont repris conscience en entendant la charmante voix de Gin hurler plus tôt) se prépara à se boucher les oreilles, mais rien n'en fit. Gin chantait comme un dieu! Ils n'avaient jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau! Il chantait Here Without You (three doors down) et Kira qui passait par là tomba amoureux de lui pour la seconde fois. Bref, tout le monde était sous le charme. Sa voix, chaude et douce, coulait dans leurs oreilles comme l'eau pure d'un ruisseau (la comparaison XD).

Quand Ichimaru eut finit son petit morceau, il regarda les autres qui avaient tous, sans exceptions, la mâchoire qui traînait par terre. C'est alors que Kira entra et embrassa fougueusement son capitaine avant de s'enfuir pour finir son travail. Hanatarô s'avança lui aussi mais :

-Si tu fais ça, tu es mort. Grogna Gin. Izuru, ça passe encore mais toi alors là non! Avoir sût la réaction que j'aurais sur mon lieutenant, je lui aurais chanté quelque chose avant! Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Personne dans le Soul Society n'avait entendu la voix du capitaine chantée jusqu'à ce jour.

-Ok... C'est officiel... Ichimaru Gin est un chanteur de grand talent. Murmura faiblement Urahara, encore sous le choc.

-Où as-tu appris à chanter comme ça? Demanda une voix venant de la fenêtre.

Matsumoto était accoudée sur le cadre et avait écoutée toute la prestation de son ami. Elle avait été attirée alors qu'elle marchait paisiblement dans la rue. Le chant, passant par les fenêtres brisées plus tôt, avait troublé son calme et elle s'était mit en route pour trouvée l'origine. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait découvert Gin finissant sa chanson devant un groupe de carpe, la bouche grande ouverte, tous absorbés par le chant (de sirène?) du capitaine.

-En fait, je prends des cours de chant dans le secret depuis mes six ans. Expliqua l'albinos. Personne ne m'a jamais entendu chanter sauf mon professeur.

C'est à ce moment que la totalité des personnes présentes reprirent leurs esprits. Ils avaient tous la même idées en tête : Son talent n'est plus à prouver.

-B..Bon je crois que la répétition va s'arrêter ici pour aujourd'hui...dit alors Yoruichi. De toute façon, tout le monde est trop sous le choc pour continuer à jouer quoi que ce soit.

Ils repartirent tous chez eux laissant le capitaine de la 3ième division seul dans la pièce.

-Bon, il me faut maintenant trouver mon petit lieutenant. J'ai l'intention de lui chanter un petit quelque chose. Murmura malicieusement Gin en affichant un sourire coquin. J'espère qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se coucher cette nuit!

Sur ce, le capitaine laissa la pièce en se disant vaguement qu'il devrait faire réparer les fenêtres mais surtout en pensant au heures à venir. Il eut un dernier sourire en coin puis ferma la porte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un autre chapitre de terminée!! _Se lève et danse la danse de la victoire._

Hourra! Et plus vite que d'habitude cette fois! Je suis fière de moi! J'aime bien se chapitre! Au début je voulais faire chanter Gin comme un pied mais je me suis dit que ça serait plus intéressant comme cela.

Bon veuillez m'excuser mais je vais aller fêter ce nouveau chapitre!

Reviews please? (Je tiens à remercier toutes les reviews que j'ai eu. Ça me donne le courage de continuer! Merci, merci, merci!)


	11. Au secours?

Au secours

**Au secours?**

Il était maintenant évident que les Shinigamis Killers avaient besoin d'aide. Après leur désastreuse répétition de la dernière fois, ils étaient tous démoralisés. C'est pourquoi une réunion composée uniquement de l'équipe technique fût organisée.

-C'est impossible! Comment on va faire! Désespérait Ukitake.

-On ne gagnera jamais d'argent avec un groupe pareil! Pleurait Kyoraku.

-Je crois que j'ai une idée! S'exclama soudain Urahara, tirant tout le monde de leurs réflexions.

-Quelle est-elle? Demanda poliment Komamura.

-J'ai une amie qui se fait appelée «sorcière des dimensions» (1) et qui pourrait nous aider! Exposa calmement Kisuke.

-La sorcière des dimensions?! Demandèrent en même temps tous les autres.

-Oui! Elle vit dans une autre dimension mais c'est le temps de tester ma dernière invention! Répondit le savant (fou).

Et c'est ainsi qu'une expédition à laquelle participait Kyoraku, Urahara et le groupe, se réunit dans le sous-sol de la boutique de l'ex-capitaine de la douzième division. Devant eux, se trouvait une petite piscine mais vide.

-Et voilà! Ma nouvelle invention la machine-à-traverser-le-temps-et-les-dimensions-kun (2).

Urahara tira sur un levier et le fond de la piscine changea. On pouvait y voir une petite maison sur un terrain entre deux gros immeubles. Les personnes présentes n'eurent pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait que déjà Tessai (qui restait à la boutique pour assurer leur retour) les poussait vers l'inconnu.

Une longue chute dans le noir s'ensuivit. Puis, un brutal atterrissage finit leur chute. Ils étaient maintenant devant la maison qu'ils avaient aperçue dans la piscine. Une jeune femme, accompagnée de deux petites filles et d'un garçon se tenait devant eux.

-Bonjour, je suis la sorcière des dimensions. Dit-elle de sa voix mystérieuse.

C'est ce moment que choisit Urahara pour sortir du groupe de shinigamis qui étaient encore étalés par terre..

-Yuuko-san!! Cria-t-il.

-Urahara-san! Répondit-elle. Ça faisait longtemps!

Ils partirent dans un long éloge de souvenirs tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Les shinigamis, voyant qu'on ne faisait plus attention à eux, commencèrent à s'énerver. Soudain, Kurotsuchi hurla :

-Non mais! C'est quoi ce bordel Urahara! Dans quelle merde tu nous as foutu encore! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici d'abord?!

-Votre visite ici était inéluctable. Répondit calmement Yuuko. Je suis la sorcière des dimensions et je peux exaucé tous vos souhaits.

-À condition de payer d'abord. Grogna le jeune garçon dans sa barbe.

Un machin noir sortit alors de la maison en beuglant qu'il voulait du saké à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

-C'EST QUOI ÇA!! Hurlèrent en chœur nos aventuriers.

-Mokona est Mokona! S'exclama la petite chose.

Malheureusement, personne ne put lui poser plus de questions car le jeune garçon empoigna la boule de poil et l'emmena à l'intérieur.

-Yuuko, commença Urahara, en fait nous aurions besoin de ton aide pour nous mettre en relation avec un bon groupe de musique. J'ai bien sûr apporté du saké pour te payer!

-Hum... Je connais effectivement un groupe plutôt bon... en fait, je suis très amie avec leur manager un certain Monsieur K (3). Bon attendez, je vais vous mettre en contact.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une fenêtre apparaissait dans le vide. On pouvait y voir le visage d'un homme blond, un fusil sur l'épaule en train d'engueler un jeune homme aux cheveux roses sur une certaine chanson qu'il n'avait pas encore finit. Puis, l'homme blond remarqua enfin la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur l'univers de Yuuko.

-Yuuko!! Ça va? Alors, quand est-ce qu'on retourne faire la tourner des bars ensemble!? S'exclama-t-il.

-Je vais bien, mais je ne suis pas là pour boire mais pour te demander un service... en dédommagement pour ce petit problème que je t'ai réglé la dernière fois.

-Ah, je vois!

-En fait, mes amis ici présent auraient besoin de conseils pour devenir un bon groupe de musique. Continua la sorcière.

-Très bien! Un instant, je les appelle!

Puis il se tourna dos à la fenêtre pour hurler :

-SHUICHI, HIRO, FUJISAKI!! RAMENEZ VOS FESSES ICI AVANT QUE JE ME FÂCHE ET QUE JE SORTE MON MAGNUM!

Trois jeunes hommes arrivèrent en courant. Un avec les cheveux roses qu'ils avaient aperçu plus tôt, un avec les cheveux brun-roux et un avec les cheveux noir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda le premier.

-Ouais, dans quoi nous allez-vous encore nous faire participer? Questionna le deuxième.

-En plus, nous n'avons toujours pas finit la dernière chanson! S'exclama le troisième.

-Voici Suichi Shindo, Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki, les trois membres de Bad Luck, le groupe le plus populaire de l'heure au Japon.

K leur expliqua le problème des Shinigamis Killers et les musiciens, enfin sauf le dénommé Suguru, acceptèrent sans rechigner. C'est ainsi que tout l'après-midi passa, malheurement, nous ne pouvons pas révéler la clé du succès des Bad Luck alors, veuillez patienter jusqu'à la fin de leur discussion.

XX

XX

XX

XX

En début de soirée, notre groupe de shinigamis avait tout appris du pourquoi du comment jouer correctement d'un instrument de musique. Ils saluèrent les Bad Luck et leur manager ainsi que la sorcière des dimensions puis retournèrent dans leur monde.

Le lendemain, une nouvelle répétition fût organisée. Mais cette fois, tout était différent. Kenpachi avait un rythme ordonné, Byakuya jouait de la guitare comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie, Kurotsuchi suivait le rythme avec sa basse et Gin chantait tout en jouant de la guitare, lui aussi. Mais le plus extraordinaire restait Hitsugaya qui avait maintenant fait de claviériste sa vocation. Ukitake et Kyoraku n'en revenaient pas des changements. C'était comme si des inconnus jouaient devant eux.

Ils venaient de terminer de jouer Dance Dance de Fall Out Boy quand Rikichi (4) entra en trombe dans la salle. Il les avait entendu jouer de la rue et il voulait absolument avoir un autographe.

Pendant que les membres du groupe signaient, Ukitake et Kyoraku parlaient avenir dans leur coin.

-Alors, on enregistre un CD la semaine prochaine? Demanda innocemment Kyoraku.

-Tu parles! On va se faire un max! Répondit Ukitake.

Et c'est ainsi que toute l'équipe partit pour fêter en grand la réussite future du groupe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fan de XXX Holic vous savez sûrement de qui je parle.

Clin d'œil à Anissina de Kyou Kara Maoh.

Là je crois que vous me voyez déjà venir! Gravitation Power!

Vous voyez qui c'est? Vous savez, l'admirateur #1 de Renji là!

Alors voilà le onzième chapitre (en retard) de ma fic. Bon d'accord j'avoue que je me uis lâchée pour ce chapitre mais je tenais absolument à faire un mini crossover dans cette fic. Alors le voici! Ah! Au fait, pour l'histoire de la piscine, je me suis inspiré de Kyou Kara Maoh.

Reviews please?


	12. L'avant concert

**Les tracas de l'avant concert**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'une seule chanson tournait en boucle sur les radios de Soul Society.

-Bienvenue à Radio Kon Baby! Ici Kon votre animateur préféré! Nous avons ici en studio un groupe très populaire du Soul Society, Les Shinigamis Killers! Depuis la sortie de leur première chanson, il y a une semaine, nous battons des records d'audience! Elle est toujours la numéro un de notre palmarès! Alors, comment est-ce d'être populaire?

-Oh... et bien on s'y fait rapidement! Répondit Gin, le leader du groupe. D'ailleurs ne manquer pas notre premier concert le 13 avril prochain! Les billets seront en vente samedi qui arrive. Tout le profit ira à l'association des femmes shinigamis que nous encourageons!

-Merci. Voici donc «Lost my Soul» des Shinigamis Killers. Mais avant une pub!

_Publicité_

-Vous ne savez pas quoi faire de votre vie? Vous rêvez de rencontrez une célébrité? Vous ne tenez pas vraiment à vos organes? Alors vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez au labo de la douzième division! Le docteur (hum hum) Kurotsuchi se fera un plaisir de vous disséq... euh de discuter avec vous! Il vous donnera même une surprise si vous êtes toujours vivant après! N'attendez plus! Composez le 666-Sadique et vous aurez à coup sûr une réponse! 666-Sadique! C'est le numéro de votre avenir!

_Fin publicité_

Déjà, on pouvait entendre les premières notes de «Lost my Soul». Kon salua le groupe et alla accueillir Yamamoto pour sa prochaine interview.

-Bon retournons au studio (qui est toujours la cabane dans l'arbre), Kyoraku et Ukitake voulait nous voir. Soupira Hitsugaya.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils repartirent tous vers leur QG.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Avez-vous pensez à qui allait vous accompagner à l'après concert? Demanda le plus sérieusement du monde Kyoraku.

Plusieurs regards intrigués lui répondirent.

-Ben oui... Il vous faut quelqu'un pour que ça paraisse bien! S'exclama Ukitake.

-Euh... Une fille? Demanda timidement Byakuya.

-Se serait préférable... À moins que vous ne soyez près à avouer votre Homosexualité au reste de Soul Society! Continua Kyoraku. Sur ce, bonne soirée!

Ils descendirent tous de l'arbre avec un visage consterné et préoccupé. Tous? Non. Gin avait déjà une idée de qui allait venir avec lui. Aussi, il sortit son portable et composa un numéro.

-Yo Rangiku! Ça te dirait de jouer ma meuf pour le concert? Qui Izuru? Non ça ne le dérangera pas! Et puis, je lui ferai bien vite oublier, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est d'accord? Alors je passe te prendre le 13 à 18h.

Il raccrocha et il se retourna. Tous les autres le regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

-Ben quoi?

Tout serait tellement plus facile s'ils avaient tous des amies filles comme ça!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tentative de Kenpachi**

-P'tain! Pourquoi moi?! J'ai déjà la fille mais s'il faut lui demander, alors là...

Trop tard. Le temps qu'il réfléchisse, ses pas l'avaient mené devant la douzième division et il ne s'était même pas perdu pour une fois. Quoi! Ne riez pas! Peut-être qu'après l'épisode de la St-Valentin, Nemu accepterait de retenter le coup avec Kenpachi!

-Bon, quand faut y aller... murmura-t-il.

Il toqua à la porte des appartements du lieutenant de la douzième. Nemu vint lui ouvrir, en pyjama et encore un peu endormie (il est 19h30 mais avec le capitaine qu'elle a, elle aime mieux se coucher tôt pour être en forme).

-Zaraki? Que fais-tu ici et à cette heure?

-Euh... il est que 19h30 là...

-Ah... C'est bien vrai! Entres, je vais faire du thé.

«Beurk du thé! Pourquoi pas du saké?»

-Nemu... je ne suis pas venu pour le thé mais pour tes beaux yeux.

-Quoi? Dit-elle en écarquillant les yeux. Kenpachi qui tentait la drague? Elle aurait tout vu!

-Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je dois te parler! Répondit-il en balançant les 1001 techniques de dragues selon Kyoraku que Yachiru lui avait donné. En fait, tu vois, il y a le concert dans deux semaines et je viens d'apprendre que je devais être accompagné et...

-Oui.

-Alors je voulais savoir si... Attends. Qu'est-ce t'as dit?

-Oui je veux bien y aller avec toi! On est presque un couple maintenant alors il serait normal que je vienne avec toi!

-Ah bon... je flippais pour rien alors... Nemu, met une tenue correct, on sort pour fêter ça!

-Mais, et le thé?

-Laisse tomber le thé. Je connais l'endroit où ils vendent le meilleur saké du monde!

Et c'est ainsi que Kenpachi partit bras dessus, bras dessous avec Nemu, le cœur plus léger qu'à son arrivée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tentative de Byakuya **

Byakuya avait beau harcelé Renji pour qu'il se déguise en fille à la soirée, allant même jusqu'à lui proposée de devenir son esclave sexuel pour un mois entier! Sur ce, Renji avait parut hésité et Byakuya était sûr de détenir sa victoire. Mais le lieutenant avait préféré l'abstinence à l'humiliation. Mais, Byakuya ne lâcha pas prise si rapidement. Il lui laissait de temps à autre de petits messages ou lui faisait remarqué qu'il avait de belles jambes et qu'elles seraient mises en valeur dans une jupe. Mais le lieutenant tenait son bout! Et il ne le lâcherait pas de sitôt! Même quand Byakuya décida de ne plus lui prêter la moindre attention jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'avis. Finalement, c'est le capitaine qui avait craqué et qui avait sauté sur le pauvre Renji au détour d'un couloir de la sixième division.

Alors que Rukia rentrait chez elle après un dur entraînement avec sa division, elle trouva son frère sous les cerisiers du jardin en train de bouder (oui, oui de bouder!). Elle s'approcha tranquillement et lorsqu'elle fût à sa hauteur, elle lui demanda :

-Est-ce que ça va, Nii-sama?

-Non! Je vais être déshonoré et tout ça à cause de ce stupide (mais adorable) Renji!

-Euh... je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre...

-C'est simple! Kyoraku a dit que l'on devait être accompagné par une femme. Et Renji refuse de se déguiser en fille... Alors voilà, étant donné que je ne connais personne à qui demander... et bien je vais être déshonoré si j'y vais seul!

Un ange, puis deux passèrent.

-Je... Je peux vous accompagner, moi si ça pourrait vous être utile.

-Tu ferais ça pour moi? Demanda-t-il avec des petits yeux de chiens battus. Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait et malgré que je semble t'haïr chaque jour de ma vie?

-Bien sûr! Et puis je sais bien qu'au fond, vous avez un grand cœur!

Il se leva et la pris dans ses bras en la remerciant. Elle leva son pouce droit en signe de réussite dans le dos de son grand frère. Renji, caché plus loin, soupira de soulagement. Il avait bien fait de parler de son problème à son amie! Maintenant, il allait enfin pouvoir respirer et reprendre une vie normale sans se cacher de son capitaine. Et finit l'abstinence! Il repartit en sifflant joyeusement, attendant le soir avec impatience de retrouver son amour.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tentative de Hitsugaya**

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il devait absolument se trouver une fille sinon il en entendrait encore parler dans cent ans! Il choisit donc de faire simple et de demander aux personnes de son entourage. Il ne pouvait demander à Matsumoto car elle était déjà prise. Il concentra alors son dévolu sur la dernière option qui lui restait : Momo Hinamori. Plus connue sous le nom de Momo la Pisseuse... mais il allait éviter de lui rappeler s'il voulait qu'elle accepte.

Il se dirigeait vers la cinquième division sans vraiment de plan en tête. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait rien apporté pour son amie.

-Fait chier! Il faut que je retourne à l'autre bout du Seireitei juste pour des fleurs et du chocolat!

C'est alors que ce que nous pouvons appeler un miracle arriva. Ukitake, sortit d'on ne sait où, arriva avec un gros paquet de chocolats belges.

-Tiens c'est pour toi Toushirô. Tu passeras me voir plus tard, j'en aurai plus à te donner! Au revoir!

Et il partit comme il était venu laissant Hitsugaya avec la boîte de chocolats providentielle. Ne restait plus que les fleurs à trouver. Il regarda à droite et à gauche et c'est alors qu'il remarqua le jardin privé de Yamamoto. C'est là qu'il faisait pousser les fleurs rares qu'il possédait. Encore un regard à droite et à gauche puis il sauta la clôture et alla cueillir quelques petites fleurs mauves. Il retourna sur la route et reprit sa marche vers la cinquième.

Arrivé là-bas, il frappa trois coups et attendit. Hinamori vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

-Shiro-chan! S'exclama-t-elle. Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite?

Il lui tendit les fleurs et le chocolat en rougissant d'une oreille à l'autre. Il en avait même oublié le fait qu'elle l'avait appelé Shiro-chan.

-Du chocolat et des fleurs? Pour moi? Merci, c'est trop gentil! Il ne fallait pas!

-En fait, je ne suis pas ici que pour te donner des cadeaux. Expliqua-t-il en rougissant un peu plus. Je voulais savoir si... tuvoulaismaccompagnerauconcert.

-Pardon?

Il prit un bonne inspiration et :

-Je voulais savoir si tu voulais m'accompagner au concert. Voilà, je l'ai dit!

-Euh, tu me prends de surprise là... mais je crois bien que je suis libre cette date-là! Alors oui je vais t'accompagner!

-Ah euh... merci!

-Veux-tu entrer boire une tasse de thé?

-Ben, j'ai du travaille et...

-Je prends ça pour un oui... Et elle le poussa à l'intérieur et ils passèrent l'après-midi à se raconter des souvenirs de leur enfance. Matsumoto en profita pour faire une ou deux siestes et allez se saouler avec Renji et Kira.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Tentative de Kurotsuchi**

Il avait bien pensé à Nemu mais celle-ci lui avait avoué avoir déjà acceptée d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre. Voilà pourquoi il errait dans les couloirs sombres de sa division. Il avait bien pensé à cet admirateur secret... mais il ne connaissait pas sa véritable identité... et d'ailleurs, d'après le message, c'était un homme. Hors, presque personne dans Soul Society connaissait sa véritable nature. Tout le monde le prenait pour un homme et c'était mieux ainsi. Il se remit à réfléchir à son problème. Une fille qui n'avait pas trop peur de lui et qu'il connaissait plutôt bien. Une lueur se fît alors dans son esprit. Il partit d'un pas rapide dans les rues du Seireitei.

Il s'arrêta devant un gros bâtiment avec le chiffre 4 écrit sur la façade. Alors, comment en était-il venu à choisir Unohana me demanderez-vous. Allons suivre le raisonnement loufoque du capitaine de la douzième division.

«Unohana est un capitaine comme moi! Alors on aura qu'à dire que c'est professionnel et il n'y a rien qui indique qu'il puisse y avoir une suite à cette sortie! En plus, la capitaine de la quatrième division n'avait peur de presque rien et ils se connaissaient bien puisqu'ils s'étaient vu quelques fois aux réunions de capitaines et quand elle venait aider ses hommes à ramener des cadavres à moitié disséquer en provenance de la douzième. Oui, c'était la fille parfaite!» Justement la voilà qui passait devant lui!

-Ma belle Unohana... Oh et puis merde veux-tu m'accompagner au concert?

-Bien sûr. Répondit-elle dans un élan de trop grande gentillesse en se disant qu'elle était probablement la seule femme qui osait approcher l'effrayant capitaine à part Nemu.

Il se retourna et partit en lui criant qu'il enverrait un subordonné la chercher à 18h30 précise et qu'elle soit prête sinon elle passait sa soirée seule!

Unohana jubilait intérieurement. Même s'il ne lui avait pas dit merci ou même s'il te plaît, elle se jura de tout donner pour faire tomber le capitaine dans ses filets. Elle passa devant son jardin où, étrangement, poussaient les mêmes fleurs qui avaient été offertes par l'admiratrice secrète à Kurotsuchi. Elle retint un sourire et partit soigner ses patients.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Plus que deux jours avant le concert bénéfice. Ils avaient tous un cavalier maintenant. Même Ukitake et Kyoraku (qui n'avaient plus rien à cacher depuis un certain numéro spécial du _Soul Gazette_) avaient décidé d'y aller ensemble. Les répétitions avaient coulées à flots et ils avaient même adopté une chanson de Britney Spears pour ouvrir le concert. Tout était parfait. Ils attendaient tous le grand jour avec (impatience?) un désintérêt total. Après tout, s'il pouvait battre des Hollows, ils pouvaient très bien jouer un peu de musique pour des ados survoltés. Plus qu'un jour! Si seulement ils savaient...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Blabla de l'auteure**

Voilà mon douzième chapitre! On se rapproche de plus en plus de la fin de l'histoire! Je dirais cinq chapitres max! Je tiens à remercier le reviews que j'ai réussi et un gros merci à tous ceux et celles (surtout celles XD) qui me suivent depuis le début! Je sais que je ne suis pas ponctuel... mais je manquais un peu d'inspiration et avec la montagne de devoirs que j'avais! Bon bon je vous laisse! Pour les reviews... ben vous le savez sûrement déjà mais c'est le bouton en bas à gauche!


	13. Le concert?

**Le... concert?**

Et voilà, le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé. La salle était pleine, le concert commençait dans 20 minutes, tout le monde avait le trac et...

-Mais où est cet abruti de Kenpachi! Hurla Kurotsuchi pour la sixième fois en deux minutes.

Car oui, en effet, il manquait le capitaine de la onzième division. Mais qui dit groupe dit batterie et sans batteur, ils n'en menaient pas large. Gin était dans son coin en train de rigoler de Byakuya qui était plus blanc que d'habitude, probablement près de rendre son déjeuner (les paris sont ouverts!). Kurotsuchi venait de finir de ronger son ongle super long de la main droite et s'attaquait maintenant à la table au centre de la pièce. Hitsugaya essayait de faire de la méditation mais c'était peine perdu. Pendant ce temps, Kyoraku essayait de rejoindre Kenpachi sur son portable. Ukitake, lui, préparait la fête pour l'après concert.

-Pourquoi il répond pas! Désespéra le capitaine de la 8ième division.

Soudain, la porte vola en éclat. Tout le monde s'attendait à enfin voir apparaître Kenpachi mais non, c'était sa lieutenant qui se tenait là.

-Ken-chan est pas là? Demanda-t-elle innocement.

Puis, des grands cris euphoriques venant de la salle de spectacle. Gin se dirigea vers la porte donnant sur la scène et l'entrouvrit.

-Et alors, que ce passe-t-il? Demanda Mayuri qui avait finit de ronger la table et qui n'avait rien trouver d'autre à gruger.

-Ben on dirait que Kenpachi s'est trompé d'entrée... soupira Gin.

En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Zaraki entrait dans la pièce, les vêtements encore plus en lambeaux après être passé parmi les fans en délire. Seul Ukitake remarqua les traces de sang sur le zanpakutô qui laissaient envisager la manière dont son propriétaire avait réussi à sortir de la foule.

-Bon plus que dix minutes! Beugla Kyoraku.

-Nous sommes tous prêt! Répondit Gin en souriant. Enfin, y a p't'être Byakuya là qui a décidé de faire plus ample connaissance avec un sac poubelle... mais sinon c'est ok.

Justement, le dit Byakuya releva la tête. Il avait apparemment finit de... (hum hum) et semblait prêt à monter sur scène malgré la pâleur de son visage. Pendant ce temps, Isane, Komamura et Hanatarô étaient venus effectuer les dernières touches de leurs nouveaux looks. Puis, ils entendirent la foule scander «Les Shinigamis Killers! Les Shinigamis Killers!». Gin rejeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur.

-Hey! Il y a plein de monde qu'on connaît! J'aperçois Izuru, l'ananas rouge, tête de carotte, quat' yeux, le mexicain pis la coincée de Ku... euh je veux dire la charmante Rukia Kuchiki! Se rattrapa Gin en voyant le regard de Byakuya (qui était en fait plus pour l'appellation de Renji que celle de Rukia).

En regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir que Rukia avait traîné de force les autres car ils avaient tous de multiples bleus un peu partout sur la tête et les bras.

-C'est l'heure! S'exclama soudain Ukitake qui avait finit les derniers préparatifs de la fête.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la porte puis, ils sortirent un par un. Gin sortit d'abord sous des «GIN, ON T'AIME!!» que les fangirls du premier rang hurlaient à en perdre la voix. Hitsugaya fût tout aussi apprécié ainsi que Kenpachi (quoique un peu moins quand même). Mais quand Kurotsuchi sortit, il y eut un très long silence durant lequel on pouvait entendre les mouches voler. Puis un petit «courage Mayuri-sama» sortit des profondeur de la salle. Soudain, on ne sait trop pourquoi, tout le monde se mit à applaudir le capitaine de la 12ième division. En fait, les spectateurs venaient d'apperçevoir le regard froid et meurtrier de Unohana derrière le rideau de la scène. Et finalement, celui que tout le monde attendait, j'ai nommé le beau, le froid mais surtout beau : Byakuya Kuchiki. Seulement, ce dernier ne pût profiter longuement des applaudissements à son éloge car dès qu'il se pointa sur scène, dans son costume de cuir moulant noir, les fangirls du premier rang eurent une explosion de sang nasale et la moitié d'entre elles s'évanouit. Byakuya, ne prêtant pas attention, marcha dans une flaque du liquide carmin, glissa et finit sa chute au bat de la scène, juste devant les fangirls encore debout qui salivait déjà.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En se réveillant, le premier réflexe de Byakuya fût de se reculer vivement, les yeux comme ceux d'une pauvre petite biche devant les phares d'une voiture. Car, rappellons-nous, la dernière chose qu'il a vu, c'est des fangirls en furie se ruant sur son pauvre corps déjà en piteux état. Il regarda autour de lui et reconnut être à l'hôpital. Renji dormait sur une chaise près de son lit. Justement, se dernier se réveillait en baillant.

-Ah! Vous êtes réveillés Capitaine! S'exclama Renji. Puis, il ajouta plus bas : Camment te sens-tu Byakuya?

-Je...mais, et le concert?

-Il a été annulé... Tu es ici depuis deux jours! Mais rassures toi, l'argent que vous avez ramassé a quand même été à la fondation. En effet, c'est les filles folles du premier rang qui ont dû tout rembourser.

-Ah... tant mieux alors... murmura Byakuya.

-Et puis, tu n'as pas manqué grand-chose, le party d'après concert (enfin... sans le concert avant hein!) a pas été super. À la première occasion, Ichimaru s'est tiré avec Kira en laissant Matsumoto se saouler. Hitsugaya s'enguelait avec Hinamori pour une histoire de surnom. Kenpachi passait on temps à fixer Nemu et raconter ses faits d'armes les plus marquants. Quant à Kurotsuchi, ben on l'a pas vu de la soirée. Les mauvaises langues disent qu'ils l'ont vu partir avec le capitaine Unohana...

Renji ne pût jamais finirent de commenter la fête car les lèvres de son capitaines vinrent sceller les siennes.

-Renji, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas connaître tous les détails de la fête. Je veux juste que tu restes là. Et il se tassa pour lui faire une place dans son petit lit d'hôpital. Renji vint se coucher et ils s'enlacèrent. Au fait, comment tu me trouvais dans mon costume de scène?

Renji devint tout rouge car lui aussi avait passer proche de l'hémorragie nasale en voyant son amant habillé ainsi.

-Je ne serais pas contre te voir le porter encore une fois, mais sans personne d'autres que nous deux dans la pièce!

-Je vais y réfléchir. Répondit tranquillement Byakuya. En attendant, comment avance le travail à la...

Cette fois ce fût au tour du lieutenant de couper la parole au capitaine d'un baiser.

-Tu disais? Demanda innocemment Renji.

-Ah bon, tu veux jouer à ce jeu là... souffla Byakuya.

Et le baiser reprit de plus belle. Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur de la chambre, un beau paquet de petit monde (Rukia, Ichigo Ukitake, Kyoraku, Hitsugaya, etc.) était venu voir comment allait le froid capitaine. Cependant, ce qu'ils venaient de voir de L'autre côté de la porte avant que Rukia ne la referme vivement les laissait pantois. Il allait dorénavant devoir trouver un nouveau titre que froid capitaine Kuchiki pour Byakuya car froid ne convenait plus après ce qu'il venaient de voir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La fin approche!! Snif snif!! Ça me fait un choc de savoir que mon bébé a grandit et est près à prendre son envol!! Bon sinon comment était ce chapitre? J'avais fait une première version mais je ne l'aimais pas trop alors je l'ai réécrite au complet. Alors, voilà tout chaud tout frais, le chapitre 13 des Shinigamis Killers.

La prochaine fois, il est l'heure d'enregistrer de nouveau, mais la réunion au studio ne se passe pas comme prévu. Une dispute éclate et tout ça finira peut-être dans un bain de sang... qui sait...

Submit review  **Go** 


	14. L'enregistrement miracle

**Enregistrement miracle**

-P'tain! C'que c'est chiant! S'exclama Gin.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'ils étaient dans ce pauvre petit studio d'enregistrement à se tourner les pouces. En effet, Kyoraku avait crût bon de faire un disque pour les fans du Seireitei. Seulement voilà : il n'avait que deux ou trois chansons maximum à enregistrer. En gros, ça ne faisait pas un super disque. C'est pourquoi tout le monde se creusait la tête pour trouver une bonne idée... enfin, le seul qui avait vraiment l'air de réfléchir était Kyoraku. Car après tout, c'était son argent qui était en train de partir en fumée.

-Je crois que l'on devrait abandonner pour aujourd'hui... souffla Ukitake, une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

-Nous ne pouvons pas! S'exclama Kyoraku, sortant de son rêve d'argent pour quelques secondes. Il nous faut absolument une nouvelle chanson sinon nous allons passer dans l'oubli.

-Faîtes ce que vous voulez, moi je rentre. Il commence à se faire tard. Décida soudain Kenpachi.

Les autres acquiescèrent et sortirent à sa suite. Finalement, Kyoraku se résigna et il partit avec Ukitake, laissant le studio vide.

À peine vingt minutes plus tard, une ombre se glissa dans le studio et elle n'en ressortit qu'aux lueurs de l'aube.

**XoX**

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça peut nous apporter d'y retourner. On n'a pas avancé depuis hier de toute façon. Soupira Hitsugaya.

-...

-En fait, je savais depuis le départ que c'était débile cette idée de groupe rock. Continua le jeune capitaine

-...

-Hey! Mais tu m'écoutes oui?!

-Mmm... lui répondit Byakuya qui faisait la route avec lui.

Toshiro n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car Gin les avait rejoint.

-Alors, quoi de neuf?

-Pfff...

-Mmm...

-Euh... je crois que je vais prendre de l'avance... on se revoit plus tard. Dit le capitaine de la 3ième avant d'utiliser son shunpo et de disparaître.

**XoX**

Quand les capitaines de la 6ième et de la 10ième arrivèrent devant le studio, tout le monde était là.

-Pourquoi on peut pas rentrer? Demanda un peu agressivement Kurotsuchi qui semblait de mauvais poil.

-Kyoraku et Ukitake sont à l'intérieur et ils ont interdit l'accès. Répondit calmement Kenpachi, lassé de toute cette histoire.

À peine eût-il finit sa phrase qu'un grand cri retentit.

-Vous gager combien que ce qui se passe là-dedans est pour les 18 ans et plus? Demanda Gin avec un sourire en coin.

Personne ne répondit mais tout le monde fixait maintenant la porte avec perplexité. Puis, dix minutes plus tard, Ukitake sortit avec un sourire en leur disant qu'ils pouvaient entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils remarquèrent que Kyoraku était assis sur une chaise, la tête sur la table et il était... en train de pleurer sur un tas de papier. Les yeux des personnes présentes s'agrandirent de surprise.

-J'y crois pas! Répétait en boucle Shunsui.

-Je vais vous expliquer. Commença Juushiro. En fait, ce matin, quand on est arrivé, il y avait une grande enveloppe sur la table. En l'ouvrant, nous avons remarqué que c'était des paroles de chanson avec leur partition. Nous avons tout lu et tout est excellent. Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, mais c'est du très bon travail.

À présent, on avait droit à plusieurs yeux exorbités et même à quelques mâchoires qui traînaient par terre. Tous se tournèrent vers le capitaine de la 8ième qui était toujours en transe.

Il leur fallut bien une trentaine de minutes avant de pouvoir faire revenir Kyoraku sur terre. Il s'installèrent et commencèrent à répéter les nouvelles chansons. Avec tous ce qu'il y avait, ils pouvaient même faire un album double! C'est ainsi qu'ils se mirent au travail et qu'ils terminèrent l'album un mois plus tard. Dès le jour de sa sortie, ils en vendirent 25 000 exemplaires. Les fans se l'arrachaient. Kyoraku pouvait enfin se rouler dans l'argent qu'il avait tant attendu. Les concerts reprirent mais cette fois-ci sans accident. L'album est bien vite devenu double platine et tout le groupe roulait sur l'or. Ça commençait même à monter à la tête de certains. Mais bref, tout le monde était heureux.

**XoX**

Un soir, alors qu'il marchait, Kenpachi repensa à ce qu'il avait vu cette nuit là.

_**Flashback**_

Alors qu'il venait de se perdre pour la troisième fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le studio, Kenpachi soupira. Il était revenu devant le dit studio et il ne savait plus quelle direction prendre. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une lumière dans la pièce où le groupe c'était réunit quelques heures plus tôt.

Il approcha tranquillement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir Izuru Kira assit, là, devant des papiers, en train d'écrire vivement et avec passion.

**XoX**

Ça devait faire une quinzaine de minutes que Zaraki espionnait le jeune lieutenant en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer là-dedans, quand, tout à coup, Kira se leva, ferma les lumières et partit à la course vers sa division. Le soleil était sur le point de se lever et Kenpachi, trop curieux, entra voir ce qu'avait bien pût écrire le jeune homme, et ce durant tout la nuit!

Sur la table, une grande enveloppe brune était posée. Il la saisit doucement, croyant que c'était peut-être un piège. Voyant que rien n'explosait, il l'ouvrit. Elle contenait des centaines et des centaines de paroles de chansons et tout autant de partitions. En y regardant de plus près, il remarqua que c'était surtout des chansons d'amour ou des poèmes. Il fallait savoir qui les avait écrit pour comprendre à qui elles s'adressaient. Le capitaine de la 11ième remarqua plusieurs fois que le caractère du sujet principal ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Gin.

Finalement, il reposa le tout, dans l'enveloppe, sur la table. Il décida de ne rien dire étant donné que lui-même n'aimerait pas que l'on se mêle de sa vie privée. Après tout, si ce petiot aimait autant son capitaine au point de le sortir de la merde à chaque fois, c'était son problème. Il sortit et s'installa pour attendre les autres. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans quarante minutes et il préférait ne pas essayer de rentrer chez lui car il était sur de se perdre à nouveau.

_**Fin du flashback**_

Kenpachi sourit en se disant qu'il avait bien fait d'entrer dans ce groupe. L'action n'y manquait pas et puis le saké était gratuit après les concerts. De plus, il sentait que quelque chose approchait mais il ne put dire quoi. Finalement, il arrêta de penser à tout ça et décida d'accélérer le pas. Il devait passer prendre Nemu il y a maintenant quinze minutes de ça.

-Ça risque d'être intéressant. Sourit-il avant de s'élancer dans la nuit, en direction de la 12ième division.

**XoX**

Un autre chapitre! Le prochain sera le dernier... snif! Je me sens bizarre de devoir finir ça. Mais bon finit là mes états d'âme. Vous avez aimé? Pas aimé? Un clic suffit!

**La prochaine fois, dernier chapitre!** Une séance d'orthographe est organisée. Les Shinigamis Killers s'en sortiront-ils avec leurs milliers de fans? Qu'adviendra-t-il du groupe après?


	15. La fin?

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette fiction sont à Tite Kubo.

**Note** : Et voilà! C'est le dernier chapitre! Je tenais à le poster avant de partir pour le sud demain! Enjoy!

**La fin?**

La file était longue devant la troisième division. En effet, c'était le jour J et tout le Seireitei s'était déplacé dans l'espoir de rencontrer leurs idoles. Aujourd'hui, le célèbre groupe les Shinigamis Killers allaient se présenter en public et signer des autographes pour leurs fans. Les portes n'ouvraient que dans quelques heures et déjà, la foule s'agitait. La rumeur courait que le groupe était déjà là, et c'est cette information qui a enflammée les poudres. Il y avait même des journalistes avec leurs caméras. L'euphorie était à son apogée.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur, les membres du groupe commençaient à se préparer. Une fois leur maquillage en place, ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table où quelques journalistes allaient les interroger.

Ça y était! Les portes s'ouvraient! On pu alors voir une horde de fans enragés entrer en courant dans l'espoir d'arriver avant les autres. Les gardes de sécurité qui n'étaient autres que Urahara, Tessai et Yoruichi dirigèrent les jeunes vers une nouvelle file d'attente qui menait droit à la table des stars. Certains et certaines s'évanouirent en voyant leur préféré, bloquant le passage aux autres.

-Nous demandons votre attention! Cria Ukitake dans le micro pour ce faire entendre.

Mais rien à faire. Les gens se poussaient et se criaient dessus pour pouvoir passer.

-Hum hum... SILENCE!!! S'époumona alors Kyoraku qui co-animait avec Ukitake.

-Merci cher! Bon alors commençons. Si vous voulez bien vous dirigez vers les cordons rouges s'il vous plaît. Nous avons quelques journalistes qui vont interroger le groupe et après la séance d'autographe pourra commencer. Expliqua Ukitake.

Un cri de joie s'éleva dans l'air et les gens recommençaient à se bousculer pour arriver les premiers aux cordons rouges.

-Non mais, ils sont pénibles! SILENCE!! ET MARCHER CALMEMENT SINON ON VOUS FOUT DEHORS!! Hurla encore Kyoraku.

Bizarrement, la foule se tût et avança à petits pas, trop effrayé par l'idée de ne pas rencontrer leurs artistes favoris.

-Bien. Qui commence les questions?

Pendant ce temps, à la table, le groupe n'avait pas bougé. Ils attendaient que les fans se calment en espérant qu'ils ne leur sauteraient pas dessus. Byakuya avait d'ailleurs légèrement blanchi à la vue de tout ce monde. Faut dire que son premier concert ne s'était pas vraiment bien passé. Un immense rideau rouge était suspendu derrière les stars. Derrière, se cachaient les amis du groupe qui étaient venus pour la fête organisée après. Il y avait Renji, Kira, Nemu, Unohana, Rukia, Ichigo, Ishida, Hinamori et Yachiru. La plupart étaient venu encourager leur amoureux. Yachiru étant venue pour encourager son père et Ishida avait été traîné de force par Ichigo qui, lui, avait été traîné de force par Rukia. Une excuse du genre : «Tu dois bien encouragé Nii-sama! Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi!». Même encore maintenant, Ichigo se demandait comment il avait pu croire à cette excuse bidon. Comme si Byakuya avait déjà aider quelqu'un!

-Je vais commencer. Dit Aizen tout en s'avançant, un petit sourire mesquin sur les lèvres. Alors, j'ai entendu plusieurs rumeurs à votre sujet. J'aimerais savoir si elles sont vraies. Premièrement, est-ce vrai que notre beau capitaine de la sixième division sort avec Renji Abarai, son lieutenant?

Les fans, d'un mouvement synchronisé, tournèrent la tête vers la table du groupe. Byakuya laissa passer une petite lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux mais elle disparut la seconde d'après.

-Je... en fait je... Non. Répondit-il après quelques secondes de bafouillage.

Il entendit alors la chose la plus triste de sa vie. Un sanglot, à peine audible pour les autres, provenant de derrière le rideau. Renji, de l'autre côté était en larmes. Il savait que son capitaine ne pouvait avouer leur relation, étant un noble de la haute noblesse. Mais à chaque fois, ça lui transperçait le cœur. Hinamori essayait vainement de consoler son ami qui continuait de pleurer silencieusement à ses côtés. À la table, les autres membres du groupe lancèrent un regard noir à Aizen, se promettant de le faire payer un jour. Ils savaient tous ce que se couple avait dû enduré.

C'est alors que Byakuya se leva d'un coup, repoussant sa chaise. Il fixa Aizen dans les yeux, se retourna et ouvrit le rideau. Il empoigna Renji, l'obligeant à sortir, et, devant la foule et un Aizen médusé, il lui roula le patin de sa vie.

Plusieurs cris de joie fusèrent dans la salle tandis que la mâchoire de Aizen allait rejoindre le sol. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amoureux se lâchèrent, à bout de souffle. Renji avait encore quelques larmes aux yeux et un air surpris occupait son visage.

-Je suis prêt à assumer pleinement ma relation avec toi, maintenant. Murmura le capitaine à l'oreille de son lieutenant.

Alors que Renji rougissait soudainement, Byakuya se rassit et il tira son amoureux sur ses genoux. Alors que Aizen, ayant finalement émergé, allait à nouveau parler, Hitsugaya se leva.

-Avant que vous ne posiez d'autres questions de ce genre, j'aurais, moi aussi, une déclaration.

Il se leva à son tour, attrapa Hinamori et l'embrassa à pleine bouche devant l'assemblée. Les autres membres du groupe se levèrent aussi et attrapèrent chacun leur petit/petite ami/amie. La foule pu alors observée un Gin embrassant fougueusement un Kira tremblant, un Kenpachi embrasser doucement une Nemu qui semblait apprécier et un Kurotsuchi embrasser sensuellement une Unohana plus que consentante. Même Ukitake et Kyoraku s'y était mis.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Ichigo finit par s'emparer des lèvres de Ishida qui ne protesta point.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils rompirent tous leur baiser respectif, reprenant peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Il n'y avait maintenant plus aucun doute à avoir. Les rumeurs étaient toutes fondées. C'est alors que Mayuri se retourna et lança à Aizen qui avait à nouveau ouvert la bouche pour parler :

-Si votre prochaine question est de savoir si la rumeur selon laquelle je suis en fait une femme est vraie, et bien sachez qu'elle l'est. Retsu est d'ailleurs au courant.

Aizen ravala sa salive, les yeux écarquillés. Il fouilla dans ses fiches qu'il avait en main. Il finit par relever la tête déclarant d'une petite voix :

-Je...hum hum... je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et partit avec Tosen hors de la salle sous les insultes du public. Finalement, la séance d'autographe commença après que les petits amis et petites amies de chacun aient quitté la scène. Plusieurs fans avouèrent aux membres du groupe que c'était génial la façon dont ils avaient rabattu le caquet de Aizen.

Vers cinq heures du soir, soit sept heures plus tard, les Shinigamis Killers sortirent faire la fête à la onzième division.

**XoX**

La vie allait bon train pour notre groupe préféré. Les couples s'affichaient en public et Kenpachi et Nemu avaient même finit par se marier. Le groupe continuait ses concerts aux quatre coins de Soul Society et Aizen essayait de se faire oublier. Byakuya et Renji s'aimaient chaque jour un peu plus surtout depuis que le deuxième avait emménagé chez le premier. Unohana et Kurotsuchi formait le couple parfait, un envoyant des blessés à l'autre et l'autre envoyant des cadavres au premier. Hinamori était enceinte et elle s'était finalement fiancée à son Toshirou. Quand à Gin et Kira, on aurait pu croire qu'il n'était plus en couple à leur attitude de la journée mais, Hanatarou peut le jurer, d'après les cris qu'il avait entendu en passant devant la troisième division hier soir, ils étaient toujours en couple et actif en plus! Kyoraku et Ukitake vivaient sur leur petit nuage et Ichigo et Ishida, malgré leurs disputes plus que fréquentes, continuaient de se voir et de former un couple heureux.

La vie aurait pu être parfaite pour eux si ce n'est en ce matin, sur la montagne du Sokyoku où tous étaient réunis.

-À présent, je suis celui qui règne sur les cieux! Dit calmement Aizen tout en s'envolant vers le ciel.

Aizen, Gin et Tosen venaient de trahir Soul Society et étaient maintenant en train de s'enfuir vers le Hueco Mundo. Personne ne pouvait les en empêcher. Kira regardait partir son capitaine en pleurant silencieusement alors que tous les autres serraient les dents de rage. Finalement, le passage se referma et Unohana se précipita pour soigner les blessés, accompagnée de Orihime. C'était un jour à marquer d'une croix noire. Le jour où le groupe des Shinigamis Killers s'était dissout.

**XoX**

Gin soupira. Voilà maintenant trois mois qu'il était enfermé dans ce stupide château du Hueco Mundo. Il se reposait tranquillement sur le balcon, observant le paysage fictif et ensoleillé que Aizen avait fait construire. Il commençait à s'ennuyer de son petit Izuru. Trois mois sans aucun sport de chambre... ça commençait à être long!

Mais il se devait de tenir. Jamais il ne regretterait tout ce qu'il avait fait. Pas même le jour où il était allé voir Yamamoto pour tout lui avouer du complot de Aizen et où il avait été engagé comme espion au compte de Soul Society. Il se devait de rester à son poste. En formant se groupe, il s'était fait des amis. Il ne pouvait pas encore tout leur dire, car pour l'instant, seul le commandant savait qu'il était un agent double. D'après Aizen, encore quelques mois et ils pourraient attaquer la terre. C'est à ce moment qu'il pourrait rejoindre son Izuru et retrouver son groupe auquel il avait fini par s'attacher.

En réfléchissant, il soupira d'ennui. Soudain, une idée lui vint pour se divertir durant ces long mois à attendre. Il sourit malicieusement et rentra à l'intérieur. L'heure de la réunion approchait et bien qu'il redoutait le thé imbuvable de Aizen, il devait continuer de jouer son rôle à la perfection. Il ferait tout pour revoir Kira.

En chemin, il rencontra Grimmjow. Il se tourna vers lui alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous deux vers la salle de réunion et lui demanda, innocemment :

-Dis-moi, mon petit Grimmjow, sais-tu jouer de la guitare?

Oh oui, ces quelques mois allaient passer très vite!

**Fin**

**XoX**

Voilà! C'est fini! Mais j'ai en tête un petit one shot qui serait la suite de ce chapitre. Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout! Je ne serais rien sans vous cher lecteurs et lectrices!


End file.
